Try Again
by Kadeeleigh
Summary: Hotch and Reid have the opportunity to re-write their history...but can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Try Again

**Author: **Kadeeleigh

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit language and situations

**Pairing: **Hotch/Reid Slash

**Summary: **A chance to re-write history

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.

SSA Aaron Hotchner woke slowly from a dream. He noticed immediately that something wasn't right, when he realized that Spencer wasn't beside him in bed. It was early, and he was not ready to wake up yet, but the absence of his lover was disconcerting. Aaron began to sit up, when his cell phone rang. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand, and checked the caller ID. The display said that the caller was Reid...not Spencer, but Reid. Puzzled at this, and the fact that their private ring tone was conspicuously absent, he answer cautiously.

"Hotchner." said Aaron gruffly.

"Hotch? Aaron? Is that you?" asked a panicked Reid.

"Spencer, Babe...I'm here. Where are you?"

"Oh, thank God...you remember." Reid took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm at my old apartment...the one in DC."

Aaron was confused. "I don't understand...why are you there? Didn't you sub-let?"

"Look around you, Aaron...where are you?" asked Spencer carefully.

Darkness still enveloped his bedroom, so he leaned to his left and turned on the light. The sudden brightness blinded him for a moment, but as his eyes adjusted he realized that while the room he was in felt familiar, it was definitely not where he and Spencer had gone to bed last night. "Spencer...what the fuck is going on?"

"You're at your old apartment, aren't you?" The question sound more like a statement. "Stay right where you are, I'll be there in a few minutes. Babe...don't move until I get there. I'll be ten minutes...please trust me."

oOo

_Reid voice over:_

"The past is not dead. In fact, it's not even past." - William Faulkner

Hotch felt ridiculous sitting in his old bedroom waiting for Spencer. _'I'm a Supervisory Special Agent with the FBI, and I'm hiding in bedroom waiting for my 160 pound boyfriend to come rescue me.' _ Aaron chastised his inner monologue...he trusted Spencer implicitly, and he knew without question, that if the young genius told him to wait, he would wait...no matter what.

It was a little less that ten minutes later that Hotch heard a frantic knock at his front door...scratch that...his former front door. Relieved that he would finally have some answers, Aaron hurried to unlock the door. The sight that greeted him caused him to literally stumble backwards in shock. Standing before him was his Spencer, but no...this wasn't his lover...this was something he couldn't explain...something he couldn't begin to wrap his head around.

Spencer looked at him sheepishly before walking into the apartment and closing the door. "What ever you do, Aaron...do not laugh. This is not in the least bit funny."

Standing before him was a throwback version of his lover...long hair, glasses, brown corduroy pants, and minus about 15 pounds of muscle. "Spencer...what the hell?"

"I'll tell you what I know in a second. First, can I please have a kiss...I am feeling extremely unattractive right now, and could use the validation."

Aaron chuckled, before pulling the young genius towards him, kissing him passionately, while running his fingers through Spencer's long hair. The senior agent pulled away, and smiled. "God...I didn't realize how much I missed your hair."

As Hotch looked into Spencer's eyes, he saw vulnerability and pain...things that had all but disappeared over their time together. "Spencer...aside from this all being very strange, you're worrying me. What's going on?"

The young genius took a deep breath before beginning. "I've been through all the possible scenarios...time travel, parallel universes, alternate realities, worm holes. Each scenario has some supporters within the theoretical physics community, depending on your school of thought. It was rumored that Einstein actually solved the equation for the unified field theory back in the forties, but destroyed his work, fearing that man wasn't ready. More recent science fiction novels often utilize the 'all possible worlds' theory of quantum mechanics to explain the differing realities. They theorize that all possible realities exist, to take into account human decision-making and free will. Time travel theories tend to be slightly more cumbersome, as the ramifications of the butterfly effect or chaos theory can alter reality at the atomic or subatomic level. On the other hand, I suppose that some religious sub-cultures might consider our situation a cosmic 'do over'."

Aaron was totally lost. "I realize that I asked you what was going on, but that...that was not...I don't understand..."

Spencer approached his supervisor. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Babe?"

He looked into Aaron's eyes, and slowly walked him into the bathroom. He flipped the light switch, and stood behind his lover as he turned him towards the mirror. Hotch looked at himself carefully. He had to admit, there were a few less wrinkles than he remembered from yesterday, and he was also positive that the T-shirt he was wearing had been thrown out years ago. He also noticed a few fresh cuts on his face. Spencer looked over the older man's shoulder, as he gently ran his fingertips under the hem of his lover's shirt. Confused, Aaron frowned, but relaxed to allow Reid to pull the garment over his head. His body felt stiff, and raising his arms to rid himself of the t-shirt was difficult. He felt Spencer's hands slowly tracing the lines of his chest and stomach, which was always a distraction.

"Spencer...please...tell me what..."

Before he could finish his thought, Reid gently nudged his boss's chin, until he looked back towards his reflection. It took a few seconds for Hotch to comprehend what Spencer was trying to show him, but once his mind began process all of the tiny details, he could only look at Spencer mutely.

No scars...his chest, his stomach...no violation. Hotch spun around quickly and grabbed Reid by his upper arms, and pushed him against the bathroom wall. "Time travel? That's what you were trying to explain...an alternate reality...a time shift?"

Spencer nodded slowly, glancing fearfully as his lover's fingers digging angrily into his flesh.

No Foyet...at least not yet.

But, that would mean... "Haley...Haley's still alive?"

Aaron suddenly realized how hard he was squeezing Spencer, and released him quickly. "Babe...I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." he said as he pulled his partner into a tight embrace.

Aaron could see the hurt in his eyes. When he realized what the genius was thinking, he moved swiftly to pull the young man towards him holding his face in his hands. "Look at me, Spencer. Look...at...me. Yes, I would love to be able to save Haley. I would also like to save Sam...hell, I'm all for not getting stabbed myself. But none of that...absolutely none of that, would change anything between us. Do you understand that? Nothing can change us...nothing."

"But you could have your family back. That's what you've always wanted...you told me yourself, _'What I want I can't have'. _You told me that..." pronounced Reid sullenly.

Aaron smiled, and began to laugh. Spencer looked away, confused, obviously not seeing the humor in the situation. "Babe...oh god, how do I put this...what I said to you that day...was my incredibly awkward attempt at trying to tell you that I had feelings for YOU, not Haley. You and Jack are all the family I will ever need. I love you."

Spencer, who up to this point had been doing anything and everything he could to not look at Aaron, finally met his lover's eyes. "But..."

Hotch quickly stopped Spencer's protest with a passionate kiss. "That conversation is over...we have other things to worry about...the most important being, when are we?"

The two men clung to each other for several moments, until Spencer finally spoke. "In my jacket...I stopped on the way and got a newspaper. I thought it might help, but I didn't want to look at it without you."

Aaron made a pot of coffee, before joining Spencer on the couch with two steaming mugs and a plate of croissants. "This was all I had in there that even remotely resembled breakfast," said Hotch with a smile.

"It's perfect, thanks...now sit...I don't think that we can put this off any longer."

The Doctor's hands shook as he picked up the newspaper that had been sitting folded in his lap. Aaron squeezed his thigh in encouragement, and left his hand on the young man's leg. The weight of his lover's hand gave Spencer the confidence he needed to finally open the paper for both of them to see.

The young genius opened the rolled up Washington Post slowly, taking the time to flatten out the pages that had become twisted and sweat stained on his way to Aaron's.

"Babe...it's okay...quit worrying if it's straight," said Aaron more sharply than he had intended.

Spencer looked chagrin, and handed the paper to his supervisor reluctantly. Hotch smiled at his agent, and opened the paper to the front page, spreading it over both of their laps.

The two men looked at each other, then at the paper. The publication date of that day's Washington Post stared back at them. "March 10th, 2009," whispered Aaron. "What does that mean?" he asked the man beside him.

"Okay..." began the young genius, "...March 10th of 2009...we had just gotten back from Bend, Oregon. Ian Coakley, remember?"

"Oh my god...that's why I feel so sore...I was in a car accident yesterday." exclaimed Hotch.

"I was gonna mention that you looked a little worse for wear."

"Hey..." said Aaron indignantly.

Spencer laughed and pushed the newspaper to the floor, before climbing onto his lover's lap. "You will always be the most handsome and sexiest man in the world to me," declared the young man before placing a soft, loving kiss on the older man's lips. "Besides, you get beat up so often that I already take that into consideration..."

Hotch laughed aloud, then growled playfully as he grabbed the young doctor and threw him down on the couch, tickling him unmercifully.

The laughter served to release the build-up of tension in the two men. Finally able to truly relax, the younger man laid his head in his supervisor's lap, Hotch's left hand securely on Spencer's chest, his right playing with the young man's long hair.

"So...we're back from Oregon...what's next?" asked Hotch.

"Well..." said the young genius, "...if we haven't already affected anything by being here, I should be recovering from Anthrax at this time next week."

"Annapolis is beautiful in the Spring." said Hotch whimsically. "But...aside from that...what are the chances we could prevent you from getting Anthrax?"

Spencer ruminated on the question for a moment before answering. "I think...that it will be a good opportunity to see how much control we might have in the outcome of predetermined events. Given that we already have the known parameters of the event, and, assuming that we're willing to let the events unfold as they did the first..."

"Unfold the way they did the first time? Are you suggesting that we let that psychopath infect those people in the park?" asked Aaron incredulously.

"It's the only way to ascertain exactly how much affect our knowledge will have on our own behavior, and how our altered behavior might change the outcome of events." concluded Reid factually.

Hotch stared at his subordinate warily. "We have to..."

"Aaron, we can't."

"What do you mean, we can't?"

"Think about it, Babe. Let's say we want to go out to the park with a surveillance team. Maryland is not our jurisdiction. We could say that we received an anonymous phone call, but again, our involvement would be limited to informing the Maryland Police. The best case scenario would be that the locals catch the guy. What do you think the chances are that they'll apprehend him _before_ he has the chance to test his disbursal method?"

Aaron considered the situation. "Slim to none," he mumbled.

"Exactly," said the young genius. "In the best case scenario, there are actually more people exposed...and we still aren't going to be called in until the CDC is. For this event, the best change that we can hope for is that we can accelerate the investigation, so that we can find the antidote sooner rather than later."

Slightly defeated, Aaron nodded in agreement.

"And, you need to be prepared for the possibility that I will be exposed again."

"NO," growled Hotch protectively. "That is not going to happen."

Spencer smiled broadly, and wrapped himself tightly around his lover. "It may have to happen...to save the others, it may have to."

"I don't accept the inevitability of that," said Hotch defiantly.

"I'm not saying that it is inevitable, only that we should be prepared. My exposure to the Anthrax may be a necessary by-product of finding the antidote."

Spencer began placing feather-light kisses down his lover's neck, knowing how ticklish this area is. Hotch started to giggle and squirm away from Reid, until he could stand it no more. He grabbed the young man and threw him down on the couch, pinning his arms above his head, and keeping his neck a safe distance from those lusciously wicked lips.

A knock at the door interrupted what had promised to be an extremely passionate attack on the young doctor currently lying underneath Aaron. Spencer looked up at his supervisor quizzically. "Were you expecting someone?"

Hotch rolled his eyes at the young genius as he pushed himself off the couch. "If I was expecting someone, it was almost four years ago...it must have slipped my mind."

Spencer sat up and began running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame the longer locks.

Aaron did the same as he headed towards the door. He checked himself in the mirror hanging in the entryway and, satisfied, he opened the door. To his surprise, a very tiny Jack Hotchner came barreling through the door.

"Daddy...Daddy...Daddy!" Jack yelled happily as he ran towards his father, and straight into Aaron's arms. Aaron picked up the boy and gave him a huge bear hug, before turning his attention to his very much alive ex-wife.

Haley stood at the front door, frowning, arms crossed, glaring at Aaron suspiciously. "Aaron, I thought you told me that you were free this weekend. If you have to work, its not fair to Jack..."

It took the Senior Agent less than five seconds to carefully compartmentalize all of the emotions he was currently experiencing. His efforts were made infinitely easier when he spotted a man standing behind Haley, with one hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa...Haley." said Hotch. "I'm not working this weekend...where did you get that idea?"

"Well, if you aren't working, what is he doing here?" she asked, nodding in Spencer's direction.

Aaron grinned and handed Jack to Spencer before addressing his ex-wife. "Well, its quite possible that he's doing the same thing here that he..." indicating the man now standing in the entryway to his home. "...is doing there. Haley...you and your friend have a very nice day, and we'll have Jack back by 7:00pm tomorrow."

"Aaron Hotchner...are you insane? Do you actually think that I am going to let you take Jack with you and some person he barely knows, to do who knows what? He's been going through enough right now, and I won't let..."

The two men looked at each other in shock, before turning their attention to the furious woman at the door. "Haley...can you please keep it down..." Hotch began, before being cut off by his ex-wife.

"What are you thinking, Aaron?" asked Haley. "Jack, let's go. Daddy is apparently busy today and doesn't have time..."

"No, Mommy...I'm with Daddy and his friend. Go now." Jack crossed his arm defiantly and refused to make eye contact with his mother.

Aaron braced himself for the verbal battery to begin. Instead, she looked at the young genius with curiosity, her eyes examining the situation carefully. Her ex-husband, shirtless, in his pajama bottoms, looking completely relaxed...the awkward young man looking totally at home, and the curious way that Aaron used body as a shield, protecting his agent. "How long, Aaron?" she asked quietly.

Aaron smiled warmly as he looked back at Spencer. "Not nearly long enough...definitely not as long as the two of you." said Aaron gesturing to the man in the doorway of his apartment. "Haley...enjoy your weekend. See you tomorrow night."

Haley turned to go. "7:00pm, Aaron...not a second later." Hotch nodded his head dutifully, as he swung the door shut, giving the couple barely enough time reach the hallway as it closed.

"Daddy...I'm hungry," said Jack as soon as the door closed.

"Didn't your Mom feed you this morning, Buddy?"

The toddler smiled shyly and nodded. "...but we didn't have pancakes."

Spencer grinned happily. "Can we go to that breakfast place near the Mall? The place with the blueberry crepes? I love that place. We can go there, right Aaron?" asked Spencer eagerly.

Hotch eyed his genius suspiciously. "Sounds good to me, but isn't that a little far away?"

"Well, I'm hoping that if I'm good, and eat all of my breakfast, you might take Jack and I shopping."

Aaron looked back at his lover in confusion. "Shopping?"

"Well, yea." said Spencer matter-of-factly. "There is no way that I can let you be seen with me looking like this...people would think you were crazy."

oOo

By 10:00am, the trio had finished both their breakfast and their shopping. Reid was loaded down with several bag, which contained long sleeved dress shirts, non-corduroy slacks, a couple of pairs of jeans, and most importantly, two new pairs of chucks. As they loaded the back of the SUV with their purchases, Reid took the opportunity to run his fingers through his newly shorn locks, and put on his freshly minted Ray-Bans. "I feel much better now...how about you Jack?"

The toddler nodded in agreement, as he clutched his brand new soccer ball. "Daddy got me a ball," he said loudly as the two men laughed.

"He sure did, Buddy," said Reid as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Okay...let's all go to Spencer's apartment." said Hotch, in his most authoritative tone.

Spencer eyed his boss suspiciously. "Babe, my place is fine, but it isn't child-proofed...and isn't your apartment closer?" asked Reid.

"Foyet...I feel like he's already watching me." said Aaron quietly. "Knowing what I know, I can't put you or Jack in danger."

"Alright...my place is a good plan, then." said Spencer with a smile. He placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder, and gave a comforting squeeze. "We'll figure this out, and get Foyet before he ever knows what hit him."

As Spencer entered his old apartment, he realized immediately what Morgan and Hotch had meant when they talked about muscle memory. As he took in the sights and smells of his apartment, his body began moving of its own volition. Keys were thrown into the bowl by the table, coat over the chair in the corner, shopping bags in the closet, and a beeline to the coffee maker.

Aaron watched the young Doctor with amusement. "Wow...feels like you never moved out."

Spencer poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. "Did you say something, Babe?"

Hotch turned on the television for Jack, and kissed him on the top of the head before joining Reid in the kitchen. "I said...that you act as if you never moved out of here."

"I know...its incredibly amazing, and also kind of creepy how our minds work. I bet if you opened the refrigerator, I'd be able to tell you everything that's in there." Spencer shivered a little at the thought.

"You have an eidetic memory...I would be surprised if your couldn't tell me what was in there." commented Aaron as he wrapped his arms around the young genius. "Grab us some coffee, and I'll get Jack some juice. We need to make some kind of plan."

Spencer smiled at his lover. "I know how much you like to feel like you have control, which, in this situation, is virtually impossible...but you seem to be handling it much better than I anticipated. So...when should we plan on your inevitable breakdown?"

Hotch chuckled heartily, and pulled Spencer into a tight embrace. "That is an unfair characterization. I feel like I've been really open-minded about this whole thing..."

Spencer put his hands gently on Aaron's face, and looked deep into his lover's eyes. "Your head is about to explode, isn't it?"

"YES it is." affirmed Hotch with absolutely no hesitation. "How can you be so okay with this?"

"One of the downfalls of being a grown-up is that reality is unavoidable. You became a husband and a father. There was no more room in there for believing in magic, or monsters or infinite possibilities."

"And you? asked Hotch curiously.

"Aaron...to me, magic is a reality...monsters still lurk in dark corners, and while many things are improbable, I have yet to label anything as impossible. I don't lay in bed at night wishing for Neverland, but I like to think that I'm still a kid at heart."

Aaron smiled at the young genius. "I don't think we should totally dismiss that Peter Pan thing...you would look really sexy in that outfit...I could be Captain Hook!"

He pulled his young lover close, and began to place light kisses down his neck. Spencer giggled and squirmed out of Aaron's embrace just as Jack rounded the corner.

"Daddy...I'm hungry."

oOo

Empty pizza boxes, Chinese food cartons and coffee cups littered Spencer's apartment. The agents spent their weekend charting time-lines, revisiting painful memories and formulating a plan. When exhaustion hit on Saturday night, Aaron carried his sleeping son to Reid's spare room. The two agents then climbed into Spencer's bed and cuddled together, sleeping little, but comforted by the closeness and warmth.

Finally, as Sunday evening approached, the trio put away the charts and graphs that Spencer had made, the notes meant to comfort Aaron, various DVDs, and Jack's collection of drawings, with the three of them happily standing outside a big blue police box. At 6:30pm, Aaron and Spencer drove an exhausted little boy home to his mother, and after two days, they were finally alone.

Together, they had agreed that despite Aaron's misgivings, Hotch needed to maintain a presence at his apartment. With no idea how long Foyet had been watching before Aaron had been attacked, an abandoned apartment would not hold his interest. They wouldn't have to track him...they knew exactly where he would be in less than two months...standing in the shadows, knife in hand, waiting.

Spencer could feel the tension radiating off of his lover as the entered the apartment. Spencer took the lead, and quickly turned on all the lights in the apartment, while Aaron remained at the entrance with his gun drawn. Once Spencer had cleared the rooms, he made his way back to where Hotch was waiting. Pulling the older man into the apartment, and shutting the door behind him, Reid's mission this evening was to make sure that his lover relaxed enough to get some rest after their sleepless weekend.

Spencer had a plan. While Hotch went to his bedroom to change, the young genius set to work setting the mood for the evening. He started by preparing a bubble bath for his lover, carefully lighting an aromatherapy candle that he had picked up at the Mall...the promise was total relaxation, and he hoped it would do the trick.

Peaking his head into the bedroom, he was able to grab the older agent before he was able to get re-dressed. Laughing and swatting away Aaron's roaming hands, he led him to the bathtub and stood watch until he got in. "You do nothing but relax," said Spencer firmly. "I'll be back in a few minutes to wash your back."

Aaron smiled lovingly at Reid's efforts to normalize the totally bizarre situation they had found themselves in. "Go on...I can tell you have more planned for this evening. Far be it from me to argue...you always have the best surprises."

Spencer smiled broadly, and bent over to give Aaron a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't wash anything that you might potentially want me to wash...I'll be right back."

Reid had already ordered take-out from a great Thai restaurant right down the street from Aaron's apartment. He was a little embarrassed to admit that he had found it on one of his many trips past his supervisor's home, shortly after he had discovered his boss sleeping in his bed while they were out of town on a case. Had he known then, what he knows now, he would have driven straight to the apartment, no time for a meal, and not taken _NO_ for an answer.

With the food warming in the oven, the table set and the candles lit, Spencer made his way back to the bathroom. He slipped through the door quietly, and sat down on the stool Aaron kept by the tub. He began to gently massage his lover's scalp, and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure from the older man.

"Babe...if you keep doing that, I will never get out of this tub. I will simply stay here and pretend that none of this is really happening."

"You'll get all pruney...and eventually cold and hungry...and all of this will still be happening. Better to come with me, eat some dinner, then allow me to do what I can to tire you out." With that, he grabbed his naked lover by the hand, and pulled him to his feet, quickly wrapping him in a warm towel.

The food was as good as Spencer remembered it to be, and was happy to see that Aaron had finished his meal. Dinner complete, the young doctor cleaned the table, and sent his lover to relax on the couch. As he rinsed the dinner dishes, he could see that, rather than relaxing, Aaron had begun to study the time-line that they had put together that weekend. "No, no, no." yelled Spencer from the kitchen as he dried his hands on a dish towel. "We are done for the evening, and besides...I have other plans for you tonight."

His interest piqued, Hotch put the papers back on the coffee table and stood, with a playful grin on his face. "Plans, huh? What kind of plans?"

"Secret, romantic plans, and thank you very much for ruining the surprise." said Spencer sullenly. As he hugged his lover from behind, he whispered seductively into Aaron's ear. "I am going to make sure that you get some sleep tonight...so get into the bedroom, get undressed, and I'll be there in a second."

A shiver ran up Hotch's spine at Spencer's warm breath on his neck. The senior agent closed his eyes, and let his head drop back onto the younger man's shoulder. Reid chuckled as Hotch sighed. "How did you get this sexy, Babe?

"Lots and lots of practice, my love...now...get into the bedroom, and you'd better be naked when I get there."

"Yes, Sir." responded Aaron happily, before he turned and practically ran to the other room.

Spencer finished cleaning up, and made his way into the bedroom. He found his lover naked, lying face down on the king sized bed, his arms crossed above his head. The young genius smiled as he undressed, joining his boss on the bed, stretching himself out on top of his lover, comforting him with the weight and heat of his body. Aaron groaned in pleasure, and wiggled his hips, purposefully grinding his ass against Spencer's already hard cock.

Spencer giggled, and pushed himself up, so that he was straddling Aaron's hips. He leaned forward and began to gently massage the older man. He started at his scalp, alternating between a firm fingertip massage to the usual pressure points, and gently pulling handfuls of dark hair.

Aaron moaned in pleasure, and Spencer could feel the tension in his body lessen. Satisfied that his attentions were having the desired effect, he worked his way from Hotch's scalp to his neck, paying special attention to the muscles directly underneath the skull. The shoulders and arms came next, until Aaron could stand it no more. He flipped over onto his back, causing his young masseuse to topple unceremoniously off the bed.

"Hey!" exclaimed Spencer with a pout, as he pulled himself up off the floor and back onto the bed. "A little impatient, are we?"

Hotch palmed his swollen member with a smile. "I can't wait anymore, Babe...either we make love right now, or I end up humping the bed and cumming on the comforter. That's fine for me, but after all the work you did, I thought you might want to participate."

Hotch pulled Reid down into a passionate kiss, hands roaming hungrily over the young man's slender frame. "You are so skinny," commented Aaron between kisses. "There is barely any ass here at all!"

"Don't tease me about my weight," whined Spencer. "You know how self-conscious I am...I may have to bring up the fact that you are obviously having a mid-life crisis, and are using a young and impressionable child prodigy to satisfy your base sexual urges."

"You're so right...I want you to satisfy all of my base urges...you are so, so sexy, and I feel like we haven't made love in ages."

Spencer looked at his lover with a thoughtful expression. "Well, technically, at this time in our lives...let's see...you and Haley haven't been together for a little over a year and a half, and I'm still a virgin...I can see why we might be a little anxious," whispered Spencer seductively.

"Oh, god, Babe...you're killing me," said Hotch as he threw his head back onto the pillow and covered his eyes with one arm. "If I can't have you right this second..."

Reid giggled. "I'm right here...give me a minute, Babe." The doctor leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer, rummaging around to locate his prize. Not finding what he was looking or, he threw a confused gaze towards his lover. "Where's your lube?"

At the thought of the answer to that question, Aaron's face turned a bright pink. Reid could see the look of embarrassment, and became concerned. "Aaron?"

Hotch closed his eyes tightly, and grinned. "I don't have any."

"You don't have any what?" asked Reid in confusion.

"Lube...stop it...I don't want to talk about it." said Aaron.

"You don't want to talk about lube, or you don't want to talk about why you don't have lube?"

"Before...before wanting you...I didn't bother."

"You didn't bother what?" asked Spencer tenderly, stroking his lover's cheek.

"I didn't bother...I didn't have the need for..."

"You didn't pleasure yourself? What, you were a monk?" asked the young man with concern.

"I did pleasure myself, as you so indelicately put it, occasionally...in the shower. It wasn't until I knew...until I knew how much I needed you, that I...that I...fuck, this is embarrassing...I had never bought any lube until I decided that I needed to make love to you."

"And when was that?" asked Spencer gently.

"When I climbed into your bed for the first time...last week in Oregon...I loved you from the minute you snuggled against me...it felt right...perfect...so perfect...damn you."

"That story might be even more romantic if you hadn't waited almost 4 years for _me_ to make the first move!"

Aaron laughed heartily and pulled the young genius to him. "It was worth the wait then, but right now...I believe someone promised to fuck me until I pass out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Try Again

**Author: **Kadeeleigh

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit language and situations

**Pairing: **Hotch/Reid Slash

**Summary: **A chance to re-write history

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.

Hotch and Reid decided to come into work early Monday morning, so no one would be aware that they drove in together. They were trying to remain inconspicuous, but Aaron couldn't resist one last kiss before they entered the building. Grabbing the young doctor forcefully, he spun him around and pushed him up against one of the concrete pillars in the parking garage, kissing him passionately.

"Aaron!" cried Spencer breathlessly. "There are cameras everywhere...what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that...barring a terrorist attack on the building, no one will ever watch that video...relax, Babe..." said Aaron with a predatory grin, "I simply realized that I'm not going to be able to do that all day, so I took advantage of the moment."

Spencer rolled his eyes at his supervisor as he held the door of the elevator. "Someone could have seen us. Then what would we do?"

"Quit the Bureau and buy a farm in upstate New York...which will have same sex marriage in a few years, mind you. You can read to your hearts content, and I'll raise those cute little pigmy goats."

"Goats? Have you gone crazy?" asked Spencer as he laughed.

"I took Jack to a petting zoo one time...Did you know those goats jump? They're so tiny, but they jump so high! It was the first time I'd laughed in a long time. I think we'd be happy there."

Spencer smiled and cupped Aaron's face in his hands. "We'll be happy anywhere...as long as we're together, Babe." He leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on the older man's lips, resting their foreheads together.

Aaron let go of the elevator door, and as it slowly closed, Spencer caught a glimpse of Rossi exiting his car. Their eyes met for less than a second, and Spencer gave him a mischievous grin just as the doors sealed shut.

By the time the others arrived, Hotch was safely ensconced in his office, and Spencer was in the break room getting his second cup of coffee.

Spencer had finished preparing his coffee just as he heard JJ gathering the others to the round table room for the morning briefing. By the time the young doctor made it upstairs, the rest of the team had already taken their seats. Reid tried to slip into his chair without being noticed, but to no avail. As Spencer adjusted himself in his seat, and looked up from his case file, he noticed that the entire table was staring at him.

Hotch looked at the young man with a sly smile. "Did you join a boy band?"

Suddenly self-conscious, Reid instinctively ran his fingers through his hair, as he stared at the shocked looks around the table. "Wha...? No!"

The others burst into friendly laughter, never noticing the sly wink their supervisor gave their young genius.

Briefing over, Reid returned to his desk to review the latest case file. He already knew what was in it, but both he and Hotch believed that it was vitally important that they maintain as much normalcy to their actions as possible. Truthfully though, appearing to be absorbed with the file was meant more as a deflection from what he knew was to come.

"Pretty Boy!" yelled Morgan from the other side of the bullpen.

Reid looked up from his paperwork and saw Morgan, and all three female team members headed towards his desk.

"You're haircut looks so cute!." squealed Garcia, as she mussed the top of his hair playfully.

"Okay kid...spill. Who is she?" teased Morgan.

"Who is who?" answered Reid, feigning innocence.

"Come on, Pretty Boy...new haircut, fancy new duds...there is definitely a special lady in your life." teased Morgan.

Prentiss continued. "You ARE looking really good, Handsome...details...we need details."

Before anyone could add to the torment, JJ stepped in. "Guys...Spencer doesn't have to tell us anything until he's ready...quit teasing him." As the group grumbled and began to fade away, JJ leaned in to whisper in Reid's ear. "Spence...whoever he is, he is very, very lucky to have you."

Reid looked up at JJ in shock, before a small smile formed. "Thanks, JJ...I'll let him know."

Hotch stood looking out his office window at the scene in the bullpen, smiling. "You know..." said Rossi slowly as he walked into the office, "...I saw the two of you drive in together this morning. Anything you want to tell me, Aaron?"

Hotch tensed, and looked towards the ceiling, before turning to face his friend. "What's that supposed to mean, Dave?"

"Nothing...nothing at all. Forget I mentioned it. I just thought maybe you might want to talk." As he spoke, he took a seat in one of the guest chairs, and made himself comfortable.

Hotch smiled and took his seat behind the desk. "Yes, Reid and I drove in together this morning...your point?"

"Aside from the kiss? Nothing. I'm all for carpooling." said Rossi as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

Hotch closed his eyes, while an embarrassed smile formed slowly. By the time his eyes were back open, the smile had turned into a grin, as he started to chuckle. "Are you here to give me dating advice?"

"Nah...looked to me like you two have the hang of it. May I ask how long?"

"Its complicated, Dave...more complicated than you can imagine." Hotch picked up his phone and dialed Reid's extension. "Can you come to my office? Yes, now."

Reid looked up towards Hotch's office as he hung up the phone, and noticed that Rossi was already there. He knew that the older agent had seen them this morning in the parking garage...he just was unsure exactly how much he had seen. The young genius steeled himself for the conversation...not that he assumed Rossi would be judgmental, he had always been their biggest champion.

Half way up the stairs, Reid decided that playing dumb might actually be an option. The young man stuck his head into his supervisor's office. "You wanted to see me Hotch?"

Hotch stared at his lover with amusement. "Did you really think you could come in here and act clueless?"

"Oh, come on...it was worth a shot." said the young Doctor as he plopped comfortably into the chair next to Rossi. "So...since I obviously came in late, what was the first question?"

"Dave wanted to know how long we've been seeing each other." said Hotch succinctly.

"Wow..." exclaimed Spencer. "...he led off with that one?"

"Yea...I thought at first he was going to try to be a little more subtle, but no, he went right there!" stated Aaron with a chuckle.

"So instead of just answering him, you called me up here so that I could do it for you?" asked Reid incredulously. "Or were you afraid that he would think you were taking advantage of my inherent innocence and naïve manner?"

"Yes...that's it exactly, you ass." said Hotch shaking his head.

"Well, in that case...Dave, Aaron propositioned me right after Haley left him. Gideon had disappeared without a word and I was extremely vulnerable that night..."

"Spencer!" yelled Hotch.

"What?" answered Spencer in mock defiance.

Hotch motioned towards Rossi. The older Agent had his head down, hands covering his eyes. Spencer looked up at Aaron in surprise, then back to the man next to him. He put a hand on the older man's shoulder as he spoke. "Rossi...Rossi, I was kidding...really, I was just teasing Aaron...seriously."

Rossi looked up to face the two men. "Teasing Aaron? Just. Teasing. Aaron. Do either of you have ANY idea how bizarre that statement sounds?"

Hotch stood and walked over to his friend and knelt next to his chair. "Dave...look at me...please."

Rossi looked at his friend carefully. He looked exactly the same as he had on Friday...but different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something in the other man's eyes. He turned, and looked up at Reid...really seeing this time. There was a glint in both men's eyes that had not been there before...a spark...vitality. "Who are the two of you and what have you done with my friends?"

The two lovers chuckled. Reid sat back down in his chair, while Hotch leaned against his desk in front of them. "I think that it might be easier for us to talk elsewhere." said Hotch. "Let's go get some lunch."

Reid looked at his supervisor excitedly. "Its early...can we do brunch instead?"

Hotch smiled, and cocked his head to the side to look at Reid. "Of course...Do you want to do that place we liked on 5th Street?"

"The one that closed last year?" asked Spencer warily.

Aaron nodded his head. "It was always your favorite." he teased.

"Yes!" hissed Spencer happily as he hopped from his seat. "Rossi...I don't know if you've been to this place, but they make the best bacon waffles..."

Rossi was only half listening to the young genius as he proceeded to extoll the virtues of each menu item at his favorite eating establishment. The other half of his brain was trying to wrap itself around the fact that, while he is positive the two men were not a couple last Friday, today is a different story all together. The verbal sparring between the two was effortless and affectionate...the shared looks were electric...the body language, undeniably familiar.

The men made their excuses to the rest of the team as they left for an early lunch. Morgan and Prentiss had been suspicious since the impromptu meeting in Hotch's office, and the early lunch only served to fuel the mystery. Unable to quell his curiosity, Morgan picked up his phone and dialed.

When the young Doctor's phone started to ring, he and Hotch both looked at their watches. "Damn!" exclaimed Reid in frustration. "Less than a minute again, what is his problem?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wadded up dollar bill and handed it to Hotch, before answering the phone. "Reid here."

"Hey Morgan, what's up? No, there's no consult. We're just going to...What? Oh...no, no. The District Attorney in Cameron County wants to have me testify at Amanda's competency hearing in a few weeks, so Rossi and Hotch are gonna help me prep. I was hungry, and Rossi hasn't ever been to Amanda's Cafe...yea, just killing two birds with one stone. Did you know that the phrase _'kill two birds with one stone'_ can be traced to the mythological tale of Daedalus and Icarus. Daedalus is held captive by King Minos on Crete in a high tower. All he is able to see are high walls around him and large birds overhead awaiting his and his son, Icarus' demise. Daedalus devises a plan to throw...what? Yea…sure…oh, sure, I can finish the story when we get back. Okay...Later." Reid giggled as he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

Hotch, who was standing next to the young genius, playfully bumped shoulders with his lover. "That never gets old. Do you think he'll ever figure out that you only do it to fuck with him?"

"I doubt it." said Reid with a smile.

"Wait, Kid...you do that on purpose?" asked Rossi incredulously.

"Only with Morgan." responded Reid. "He developed this strange habit of needing to know where I am 24/7. If I leave the building without checking in with him, I get that call."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "I started to notice it about 4 years ago, but according to Spencer, it started not too long after he came to the BAU..."

"So when he calls, I give him about thirty seconds, just in case, then I...start talking. If he's in a good mood he actually listens for a while...if not, he'll just hang up on me!"

The trio arrived at the restaurant, and Hotch quickly grabbed them a booth in the back. Spencer was right behind Hotch, with Rossi trailing behind. "Dave...what's wrong? You look confused.

Spencer rolled his eyes at the question posed by his lover. "Aaron...leave him alone...he's calculating."

"You lost me. Calculating what?" asked Aaron.

Spencer sighed. "You gave him a set of mathematical parameters...when you mentioned how long Morgan has been calling me...he's trying to fit your statement into his reality."

Rossi finally looked up to face the two men. "Kid, I'm right here. Its irritating having someone else talk about what you're thinking...even if you are right."

Aaron took charge as usual. "I apologize, Dave. Let's order our food, then we can talk."

oOo

Rossi had spent the good majority of the meal watching his two friends. The normally private men were unusually familiar with each other. When they had been served their coffee, Aaron automatically moved the sugar and cream closer to Reid. When their plates arrived, Spencer grabbed the toast from his supervisor's plate, while Aaron took the cherry from the top the of the young doctor's waffles. Neither man had spoken, or flinched...it seemed like a completely normal occurrence. Rossi was almost frightened by the behavior he was witnessing.

They didn't really speak about anything substantive, until after their plates were cleared. Finally, the older agent could wait no more. "You two really need to explain this to me, and by all means...use small words if you think it will help."

"Dave..." began Hotch. "Spencer and I...shit...Babe, help me out."

Reid looked at Hotch and shook his head. "What? You think if I tell him, that I'll sound less crazy than you? Or are you just hoping for plausible deniability, in case he wants to have me committed?"

"You explain it better than I can...remember the whole innocence of a child thing."

"Fine." huffed Spencer. "Last Friday night, we got home from a case in Arkansas."

Rossi looked confused. "We were in Bend, Oregon."

"YOU were in Bend, Oregon...WE were coming home from a case in Arkansas."

Hotch interrupted. "Dave...just go with him on this for a few minutes...he'll get to the point soon."

Spencer gave Aaron a dirty look, as the older agent smiled and squeezed his lover's hand. "Go on."

"We got back to Quantico at 6:14 in the evening, and Hotch and I drove out to Jessica's house to pick up Jack. The three of us got home at about 8:00, ordered pizza, watched a movie and then went to bed. All in all, a fairly normal evening."

"Haley doesn't have a problem with your...relationship?" asked Rossi carefully.

Spencer looked grim. "I'm going to throw that one to you, Babe."

"Okay." said Hotch, rubbing his hands vigorously over his face. "In the reality where we got home from Pine Bluff, Arkansas, instead of Bend, Oregon...Haley...Haley is dead."

"I don't have any idea what kind of game you two are playing, but this isn't funny. Aaron...I know that the divorce wasn't easy, but..."

"Dave. Haley was murdered by George Foyet almost four years ago." After the statement, Hotch turned to his partner. "Spencer...please. Can you...?"

"Sure, Babe...go on...we'll be right here."

Hotch got up from the table and made a slow walk to the bathroom. Reid knew that he would be a while. Any mention of Foyet always took a toll on him. "Sorry, Rossi. Foyet is always a difficult topic for him.

"I know he held himself responsible for the victims on the bus...that deal...his refusal haunted him. I think he felt guilty." said Rossi sadly.

"He told me what you did for him that night." reminisced Reid. "If he never told you, he really appreciated it."

Reid finished his third cup of coffee, and leaned out to see if Aaron was on his way back. When he was sure that the coast was clear, Spencer cleared his throat and began. "In fifty seven days, Hotch is going to come home to his apartment after a particularly gruesome case...Foyet will be there waiting for him...he was..." Spencer closed his eyes and shook his head. "...will be...stabbed nine times, before Foyet dumps him at a hospital using the credentials he stole from Morgan."

Spencer went quiet, as he allowed Rossi to absorb the information. Rossi thought for a moment, intent on phrasing his question appropriately. "So...this thing that hasn't happened yet...is that when Haley is killed?"

Spencer can see the skepticism in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. "I realize that you think that either we are both crazy, or that Hotch is, and that I'm humoring him. Let me assure you, that is not the case. But, to answer your question, no, Haley wasn't killed then. After he incapacitated Hotch, he went through his papers, and found a picture of Haley and Jack. The threat from Foyet was real, and it forced Hotch's family into Witness Protection for almost a year. Within that year, Foyet managed to allude the team, and track down the US Marshall assigned to Haley and Jack. He tortured him, and when he wouldn't talk, he sat there...while Sam bled out, calling each and every coded contact on the Marshall's cell phone, until he found Haley. We didn't make it in time, but we heard it all...all of us...he blamed Hotch one more time for not taking the deal, then he killed her."

Whether Rossi believed the story or not, the implications of such a belief could be devastating on Aaron's psyche. He was becoming seriously concerned about both men, and began to wonder how he would be able to convince them to seek the help they obviously need.

While Rossi thought, Hotch rejoined his friends at the table. He looked from Rossi to Reid, and chuckled. "He doesn't believe you, does he?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure he's trying to figure out a way to get the men in the white coats here without us realizing it. I'd grab his phone, but I think he could take me." said Reid with laughter.

"Well..." began Hotch, "...if all else fails, we can prove it to him."

Rossi looked skeptical. "You can prove this?"

Aaron nodded his head. "If we could tell you right now, what our case is going to be tomorrow, would you give us the benefit of the doubt?"

Rossi pondered the implications. "You two believe that you can tell me what is going to happen tomorrow? If that's the case, then why don't we go right now...prevent whatever is going to happen from happening?"

Hotch put his face into his hands, and rubbed vigorously before looking back at his friend. "We've discussed this ad nauseum, Dave. We've considered our options, and unfortunately, reality dictates that trying to stop crimes before they happen would be very conspicuous. The most we can hope for is to be more effective when we're called in."

"Besides..." added Reid, checking his watch, "...its already happened."

"Kid...what's already happened?" asked Rossi.

"A virulent strain of Anthrax was just released in a public park in Annapolis. No one will even realize that its happened until this evening when the park visitors start showing up at local hospitals. The CDC will soon determine that this particular strain of anthrax is fatal within hours, rather than days. The BAU will be called in early tomorrow morning...once the military gets pressure from the White House."

"And..." finished Hotch, "...we already know who the Unsub is, who his mentor was, his trigger, his next target and where the antidote is kept."

"As long as I can keep from getting infected again, the whole case should be over in a few hours...and we'll all be big damn heroes." began Reid, "Or, the other option is that this is something that we can't control, we will be powerless to change things, and I'll end up in the hospital."

Rossi was trying to follow Reid's logic, but was getting lost. "What do you mean by...something you can't control?"

Spencer looked to Aaron to continue his thought. "Based upon everything that Spencer has read...which is basically everything ever written on the subject of time travel, parallel realities or what ever else this is...we will either be able to change the outcome of events, or we won't. What seems like an important event to us, might not be on the radar of whatever force brought us here. Say we can, and do...how does the new outcome affect the future? We could change something that might cause consequences we hadn't even considered."

"We spent the entire weekend making ourselves crazy, playing out all possible scenarios. For this first event, Aaron and I decided that we couldn't possibly stop it without calling attention to ourselves. We might even be considered suspects. If that was to happen, the likelihood that the Unsub would be successful in reaching his intended target would increase ten-fold."

Hotch squeezed Reid's hand gently, and turned back to Dave. "We need a fresh pair of eyes, Dave. We're too close to this. I want to stop Foyet before he gets the chance to kill Haley...but is that self-serving? Is there something bigger, that we're not seeing?"

"Aaron..." interrupted Reid. "You're overwhelming him...he's still not even sure if he believes us."

Hotch nodded slowly. "You're right, and we need to get back to the BAU. Dave...will you give us one more opportunity to convince you? Come over for dinner tonight, and we can talk more. If we can't convince you that what we are saying is real...or at the very least, possible, then we will voluntarily go in for a Psych Eval. Deal?"

Rossi looked from one man to the other. They looked like his friends, yet their behavior was definitely not normal. The stoic supervisor, and the painfully awkward genius...both constantly fighting intimacy and trust issues, together...and happy? He was intrigued by the notion that both men could have battled through their troubled pasts, and found happiness and calm, together. He had to smile at the absurdity of it. "Sure, Aaron...I'll come to dinner...I can't wait to hear what you're gonna throw at me next."

oOo

Rossi arrived at Aaron's apartment promptly at 7:00pm. He knocked tentatively, and was greeted at the door by none other than little Jack Hotchner. "DAD," yelled the toddler.

Aaron came around the corner drying his hands. "Jack...you are never to answer the door without either Spencer or I with you...do you understand?"

The young boy hung his head. "Sorry Daddy." he mumbled quietly as he walked away.

"Spencer's in the kitchen...can I get you a drink?" Rossi entered the kitchen with a curious look on his face. "This I need to see...I can't actually picture the boy wonder cooking."

"Sorry about Jack being here. Haley had an appointment this evening, and I told her we could take him until she was finished."

Rossi shook his head. "It is always great to see Jack. He's looking more and more like his father every day."

Hotch smiled and opened a cupboard to retrieve a glass. "Scotch on the rocks?"

Rossi nodded pleasantly. He handed the glass to Rossi, then refilled his own glass as well. "We're glad you decided to come. Hope you like Pasta Carbonara...its Spencer's specialty."

Rossi continued to study the couple. Just like this morning, Aaron and Spencer moved through the kitchen as if they were reading each others minds. There were smiles and nudges and even a wink or two, between the two men as they worked in sync with each other...Aaron pouring a bit of wine into the sauce, and the rest to refill Spencer's glass...Spencer, looking around in a panic, while Aaron gently hands the young genius the fresh ground pepper. The older agent chuckled as he watched his supervisor attempt to steal a bite of bacon, before Spencer slapped his hand away playfully. Soon the meal was prepared, and the four sat down at the table to eat.

oOo

Haley came to pickup Jack shortly after dinner. She was civil to Aaron and Dave, but ignored Spencer as long as she could. He helped Jack gather his things which were strewn around the apartment, and filled his backpack. He gave Dave a hug, kissed his father, then approached Spencer. He smiled and raised his arms in front of Spencer in a silent request to be picked up. Spencer took a deep breath, and gave the boy a smile before lifting him into a hug. Haley opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it...she didn't want to create a scene in front of Jack.

Jack put both of his hands on Spencer's face, gave him a sloppy peck on the cheek. "I love you, Pencer." the boy said loudly.

Aaron turned away quickly, to hide his smirk, while a stunned Spencer Reid smiled shyly and hugged the young boy tighter. "I love you too, Buddy." said the young genius quietly before handing Jack to his mother.

Haley looked livid. "Aaron...we really need to talk. This...this...whatever this is, is unacceptable."

Aaron looked at his ex-wife with a raised eyebrow. "Dave...Spencer...could you two take Jack down to the car? It's the gray Explorer...Haley will be down in a just a moment."

The two agents looked at each other with trepidation. Dave took Jack from Haley arms, while Spencer grabbed his backpack. Spencer looked over his shoulder to get confirmation that his lover was under control. Hotch flashed him a quick smile, and nodded. Satisfied, Spencer followed Dave to the parking lot.

The smile quickly left Hotch's face as he turned to look at Haley. "Okay, Haley...let's have it." said Aaron curtly.

Haley seemed caught off guard by the hostility she saw in her ex-husband's eyes. Flustered, she began to stutter. "W...w...well...wha..."

"Haley...spit it out." growled Hotch.

The blonde woman cleared her throat, steeled herself against her ex-husband's death glare, and continued. "I don't think that its appropriate for Jack to be around...that man. He isn't setting a good example..."

"Okay..." interrupted Aaron. "You can stop right there. Dr. Spencer Reid holds three advanced degrees, and is a certified genius. He dabbles in magic, loves to read, and has a passion for graphic novels and science fiction. He is also a decorated agent, who has never been anything but kind and loving to our son. Exactly what do you think he might do that would set a bad example for Jack?"

"You're in a relationship with him." stated Haley defiantly.

"And you're in a relationship with that mouth-breather...what's your point?"

Haley's eyes grew wide at Aaron's characterization of her lover. "How dare you compare my relationship to yours!"

Aaron looked at the woman incredulously, and laughed. "Are you seriously trying to put yourself and your friend on some kind of moral pedestal? I didn't commit adultery, Haley...you did. I refuse to allow you to pass judgment over Spencer or I, considering your lackluster track record. We don't have to justify ourselves to you."

Haley had been rendered speechless by Aaron's proclamation. As she turned to leave, Hotch decided to push one more button. "Oh, and Haley...I would appreciate it if you didn't let your obvious prejudice affect my relationship with Jack."

Rossi and Reid heard the door slam from the parking lot. They looked at each other with trepidation, as Haley approached the car. Spencer quickly gave the boy another hug and a smile before deftly moving behind the vehicle, as far out of the enraged woman's path as possible. Rossi held Jack while Haley opened the car door, then said a polite good-bye, as she buckled the small boy into his car seat.

Reid poke his head inside the apartment door slowly. "Is it safe?" he asked with a giggle.

"Of course its safe." said Aaron from the kitchen, as he refilled his drink. "That was strangely cathartic. I don't get it though...why is she making such a big deal about this?"

Dave chuckled as he refilled his glass. "I'm sorry...I thought that I worked with some of the best profilers in the world, but I guess I was wrong."

"Okay, Dave, obviously I'm too close to this...what am I missing?" asked Hotch with curiosity as he sat down next to the young doctor, placing his hand gently on the Spencer's knee.

"Well...have you seen yourself look at him, Aaron?" asked Dave easily.

"I look at him all the time...probably more than I should, but generally not in front of a mirror." answered Aaron with a chuckle.

Dave smiled. "Let's do an experiment. Close your eyes."

Aaron smiled as he closed his eyes, and squeezed Spencer's knee. Dave winked at the genius, and indicated that he should watch his lover's face. "Okay, Aaron...I simply want you to _**think**_ about looking at Reid."

Reid and Rossi watched their supervisor closely. The normally stoic agent, sat with his eyes closed, thinking about his younger lover. Tension drained from his face, and his lips began to curl into a grin. Even with his eyes shut, laugh lines appeared, and the smile grew bigger. Rossi started to laugh, as Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron's cheek.

"That's what she sees, Aaron. She sees you look at him with total, unabashed love. That look on your face is the only reason that I even considered believing the two of you. I can see why its driving her crazy...I've never seen you look so happy...and comfortable. You both realize that this relationship could end your careers?"

Spencer smiled as Aaron turned to his friend. "We know...its worth the risk, though."

Rossi nodded. "She sees that too."

Hotch looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You refused to give up your career for her, Aaron...remember? You had the opportunity and you couldn't do it...but you would for Spencer, and I think she can see that." said Rossi flatly. "How do you expect her to feel?"

"I knew about the affair. I wasn't going to give up my career in the hope that everything would be all better. But, before she died, she told me that I need to make sure that Jack knew that love mattered...and she was right, it does matter." Hotch squeezed his lover's hand as he spoke.

Spencer squeezed back and looked at Rossi. "We need to get some sleep before tomorrow. The first call to the BAU came at 4:00am. You might as well stay here tonight...you have your go bag?"

"Yea, its in my car. I'll go..." started Rossi.

"No, I've got it." said Spencer as he held out his hand for Dave's keys. "Be back in a few minutes...I need some air." With that, the young genius left the apartment.

Hotch smiled. "He knew that you would probably want to talk to me alone. They don't call him a genius for nothing. You have questions...go ahead."

Dave looked at his friend, and took a deep breath. "How? Why? What were you thinking, Aaron?"

"For once in my life Dave, I can say without hesitation, that I didn't think...not one little bit. Best non-decision I've ever made. In fact, that case in Oregon last week...your last week, not my last week...that was the first time I sneaked into Spencer's room."

"You sneaked into a subordinate's room? What could have possible possessed you?" asked Rossi incredulously.

"He was having a nightmare, Dave...I didn't go in there and molest him."

"So you thought that you would just comfort him. Of course...that makes perfect sense." said Rossi with a smile.

"I really didn't go in there intending to...just forget it, Dave. The bottom line is that we love each other...totally and completely." Aaron laughed. "Spencer told me that you were the one that convinced him to tell the team...you continue to be our biggest supporter."

"Well...I have always prided myself on my open-mindedness and my disdain for authority." stated Dave with a chuckle.

Spencer caught the end of the conversation as he came in with Rossi's go bag, and decided to add his two cents. "You can't have too much disdain for authority...considering your sleeping with Strauss."

Both agents looked at the young man in shock. Reid smiled.

oOo

Reid had been correct about the early hour of the call summoning them to Annapolis. Luckily though, Spencer was obsessive about pre-planning, and by the time the phone calls came, breakfast was on the table, and the coffee poured.

Dave saw Aaron smile after Spencer as he ducked into the shower. The two older agents sat down to eat breakfast. Spencer had prepared scrambled eggs and sausage, with toast and French Roast coffee. Rossi took a bite, and looked up in surprise. "He cooks breakfast too? I think I'm starting to understand...I could definitely get used to this."

Hotch looked at his friend quizzically. "Dave...you were married three times..."

"Yea, but none of them could cook like this. If they had, I might still be married..." mused Dave wistfully.

As expected, the initial meetings with the CDC and the military unfolded in very much the same fashion as before. Reid met with Doctor Kimura and discussed the progression of the outbreak, while Rossi and Hotch met with the representative from Fort Detrick. Once all of the military scientist had arrived, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner went to work. To the untrained eye, Hotch came off a simply a driven individual that wanted answers. To Reid and Rossi, his questions were pointed and specific, and being directed straight to the individual that had the answers he wanted.

Once Dr. Lawrence Nichols had been identified as the possible Unsub, Hotch wasted no time. "Morgan...you and Reid head over to Dr. Nichols house and see if you can find anything there that might tell us where his next target might be."

Rossi and Reid, who had been needlessly forming a geographic profile, raised their heads simultaneously at their supervisor's orders. Hotch acknowledged the confused expressions of his agents with a smile.

"Reid," said Hotch carefully, "get with Dr. Kimura and see if she can set Morgan and you up with some bio hazard suits. We don't want to take any chances that he might have some more of this stuff laying around his house."

Reid nodded, and joined Morgan after speaking with Dr. Kimura and the CDC staff. Hotch took the opportunity to contact Garcia and preemptively asked her to search any additional outbreaks, suggesting she begin her search at the hospital closest to the book store.

Smiling to himself, Hotch took a brief moment to lean up against a desk in the makeshift command center, and exhale slowly. Rossi sidled up next to his supervisor, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Aaron," started Rossi, "I know your feeling a lot of pressure here, but as far as I can tell, everything seems to be falling into place."

_Reid voice-over:_

Time has been transformed, and we have changed; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled its face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration. - Khalil Gibran


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Try Again

**Author: **Kadeeleigh

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit language and situations

**Pairing: **Hotch/Reid Slash

**Summary: **A chance to re-write history

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.

Morgan and Reid made it to Dr. Nichols' house just as the CDC techs had begun setting up. As they donned their protective gear, Reid took the opportunity to show Morgan how the self-contained breathing apparatus functioned, and verified that the seals at the wrists and ankles were secure.

Spencer smiled and gave Morgan a thumbs up, before they began the somewhat awkward trip up the driveway, towards Nichols garage/workspace. Reid smiled to himself as he carefully stepped around the overgrown rose bushes, when he suddenly heard his name from behind him.

Dr. Reid shook his head and laughed when he turned to see Hotch and Rossi getting out of their vehicle at the Nichols home. The young genius yelled to his partner, "Morgan, hold up a sec...Wait for me."

Satisfied that Morgan would wait, Reid turned to his supervisor and smiled. "Wow. Am I being followed?"

Rossi grinned. "We're just here to make sure that everything gets taken care of as quickly as possible, Kid."

"Okay, Dad...Morgan and I promise that we'll be home before curfew." He smiled as he turned, until he realized that Morgan had already entered the garage alone. The two older agents saw a flicker of fear in the young Doctor's eyes before he turned and ran towards the workroom.

Hotch moved to follow, but Rossi held him back. "Aaron...he'll be okay. They're both wearing protective gear..."

Spencer got to the sliding glass door, and cautiously peered in at Morgan. Derek was leaning over the body of Dr. Nichols, and Spencer sighed in relief. He opened the door, and called Morgan's name.

Morgan looked up from his crouched position. "Reid...its Dr. Nichols...but look what I found next to his body!"

The larger man stood quickly and turned to face his partner. It took Spencer a beat before he realized that Morgan was holding the broken vial. He knew in that second that he was standing too close, and tried to back away, but the bulky suit prevented it.

"MORGAN!" yelled the young genius, just as the broken glass cut through his protective suit, and his black dress shirt, opening a small cut in the skin just below his ribs. He watched as a small drop of blood ran ever so slowly down the pale skin of his stomach, before looking back up into Morgan's horrified eyes.

Morgan raised his arms, barely keeping hold on the broken vial in his hand. "Kid? Oh, God Reid? What did I do? Oh God. What do I do now?"

Reid couldn't prevent his hands from shaking, but looked back at Derek with calm eyes and a slightly amused smile. "Derek...don't worry right now, okay? I don't need you freaking out on me. I want you to go outside and get Hotch, okay? I need you to leave this room and close the door behind you and get Hotch."

Morgan was in a panic, and while he appreciated that his friend was trying to keep him safe, his instructions made no sense. "Reid." said Morgan with conviction. "What your asking me to do makes no sense. I'm already here and..."

The young genius cut off his friend with steely determination. "Morgan I appreciate your concern, but please do exactly what I'm telling you to do. I don't really have a lot of time, and the more anxious I get, the faster this is going to travel through my system." Reid took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "Leave this room. Close the door tightly behind you. Walk down the driveway, tell Hotch what happened, and send him back here...NOW!"

Hotch and Rossi were at the end of the driveway, talking. Per their plan, Reid was to go inside, just long enough to locate Chad Brown's journals, _'discover'_ the asthma inhaler, and get the hell out. So when the two agents saw Morgan running down the driveway in a panic, they knew something had gone wrong. Rossi moved to grab his supervisor by the shoulders, but Aaron wrenched away from him, running full speed towards his lover.

Morgan tried to talk to him as he passed, but Hotch didn't wait for an update. He shoved his agent to the side, knocking him to the ground without a second look.

Rossi got to Morgan within moments, and helped him up. "What the hell was that, Rossi?"

Rossi put a stern look on his face. "Tell me what happened, Morgan, slowly...and don't leave anything out."

As Hotch approached the entrance to Nichols workroom, he saw his lover standing at the window with a sheepish smile on his face. The supervisor had to grin a bit as he noticed Spencer standing with one hand on the sliding glass door, and the other holding the asthma inhaler. The older agent walked to the window and placed his hand over his lover's.

"I take it that all didn't go as planned." asked Aaron with a chuckle, pressing his forehead to the glass.

Spencer reciprocated his action, until the two men were forehead to forehead, nose to nose, save for a thin piece of glass. Looking into each others eyes, they started to laugh.

oOo

After getting the particulars from Morgan, Rossi immediately got on the phone, coordinating evacuation procedures with Dr. Kimura and her staff on site. When the details were complete, Rossi approached Morgan. "It wasn't your fault, you know that, right?"

"How can you say that, Rossi. I turned around without thinking and sliced Pretty Boy's suit open. I know better than that." Morgan began to pace, rubbing his head as he walked, slowly moving closer and closer to the back of the driveway.

"Morgan...it was just adrenaline. Sit down, and work this case. Think. What is this UnSub's motivation?" He was trying to distract the large agent from a scene he could only imagine was going on between the two lovers.

Derek kept pacing...edging closer, trying to get a look into the workroom he had left behind. His guilt was overwhelming, and his need to check on Reid over-rode Rossi's directions. He made it to the end of the driveway, and the scene in front of him made him stop in his tracks. What he had expected to see was his stoic supervisor attempting to calm his agent, and focus his attention on the case. What he didn't expect to see was two of his team members, hands pressed together on either side on the glass door, looking as if they were ready to bed each other at any moment. He crouched behind a bush, and continued to observe the two men carefully.

Reid took a step back and pulled open the sliced shirt, to show the older man his injury. Aaron crouched down to observe the wound closely. Aaron smiled. "Can I kiss it and make it better?"

Spencer stuck out his tongue at his lover. "Babe, you get me out of here, and I will let you kiss me any place you want to!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow lasciviously, before both men began to laugh. He stood back up, and motioned for his young lover to come closer to the glass. "I love you, Babe. You're gonna be fine."

oOo

Derek stared at the two men intently. He was just close enough to hear the words they shared. At this point, he was positive that he had gone completely crazy.

As he backed away from his hidden position, he found Rossi standing over him with an amused look on his face. "Could you see enough from that vantage point?"

Suddenly, Morgan was indignant. "You knew about this?" asked Derek in anger.

"Knew about what?" responded Rossi innocently.

"Rossi!" roared Morgan. "The fact that Hotch is obviously taking advantage of Reid?

Rossi had to keep himself from laughing out loud. "Is that what you think?"

"What else could it be?" growled Morgan. "For a second there I thought they were gonna start licking the glass."

Rossi chuckled. "No matter the circumstance, I highly doubt that Spencer would resort to glass licking...he has always seemed pretty particular about what he puts in his mouth..." The words trailed off as he realized what he had said. "That came out wrong, but you get my drift. Now, lets move out of the way so the extraction team can get in. We can talk about this more, later."

The older agent moved to the side, as Hotch ran quickly down the driveway.

"Morgan...get on the phone with Garcia, and have her check out a man named Chad Brown. I believe that he is our Unsub. Verify any connection he may have with the bookstore, and get his home address. Rossi, stay here with Reid until Dr. Kimura can verify that we have the antidote...I have to go talk to General Whitworth. Morgan...once you get the information you need from Garcia, go pick-up Emily and head over to search his house for anything that might tell us what his next move is." With that, Hotch nodded to his two team members and headed to his vehicle.

Rossi could see that Morgan's body had tensed visibly. The older man put a hand firmly on his teammate's shoulder. "Now is not the time, Derek. We need to help those patients, and help Reid. Get in touch with Penelope like he asked. We'll talk later."

oOo

Derek tore off his safety suit, and threw it to one of the CDC technicians angrily before getting in his SUV and dialing Penelope. If anyone knew something about this, it would his favorite technical analyst.

"You have reached the Goddess of Wisdom...speak my Chocolate God."

"Yea, Mama." began Morgan stiffly. "I need you to run a check on a Chad Brown..."

"One step ahead of you big guy! Our Junior G-Man called me from his quarantine just moments ago...I have all your information right here...sending his home address to your phone as we speak."

Before she could disconnect the call, Garcia paused. "Derek? Is everything alright? I heard about the accident with Reid's suit, but that wasn't your fault."

"Nah, beautiful, it isn't that...well, some of that obviously, but something else weird happened. Something is going on between Reid and Hotch. Do you know anything?"

"Oh, my! Do you think there is something to know? You mean something like...SOMETHING, right? Something as in a hot, sexy and adorable thing, not some other something. You must give me the details NOW."

Morgan felt guilt building up inside of him. He needed to talk to Reid before he started spreading rumors. "Not, now Baby Girl. Just let Prentiss know that I am on the way to get her. Thanks."

The phone disconnected abruptly, and as Garcia dialed the raven haired agent, her mind was a whirl of images. As soon as her duty was complete, she quickly called JJ. "J...I wanted to let you know that our super heroes are just about to win the day, so no more worrying about your little angel. Now, get down to my Oracle's Lair at once...we have some salacious snooping to do."

oOo

Reid awoke in the hospital several hours later to the sound of Rossi snoring in the chair by his bed. "Rossi?" asked Spencer as loud as he could considering his psychical condition. "Dave?" he asked a little louder. "DAVE." yelled Spencer in a hoarse cry. The third time was the charm.

Rossi jumped, and almost slid out of his chair. "Kid! Your awake. Sorry, I just dozed off for a second." The older agent straightened his jacket and checked his watch. "Okay, maybe a little longer than a second. Let me go get the Doctor."

Rossi got up to let Dr. Kimura know that Reid was awake, when he felt a hand on his wrist. "Not, yet Rossi. Tell me what happened...maybe ice chips first, but then tell me."

Rossi smiled, and spoon some ice chips into the young man's parched mouth. "I have to say Kid that I consider this a big win. You were right, we couldn't save them all, let alone you, but we did good...we did really good."

Reid looked at Rossi suspiciously. "What do we consider a good outcome?"

Dave smiled. "Seventeen of the original twenty-five victims are gonna make it, including those four kids. Three of those victims were already dead before we were even called in, so, yea...a huge win in my book."

Reid grinned and scanned the hospital room. "The first time we lost all but four...Obviously, certain things seem to be inevitable..."

Suddenly Aaron appeared at the doorway to Spencer's hospital room. "They certainly do, including your ability to find trouble."

Rossi looked at the two men and smiled. "I'm gonna go let Dr. Kimura know that you are awake...and just a heads up before the shit hits the fan...Morgan saw the two of you together over at Dr. Nichols house, and he is definitely gonna have some questions."

The two men laughed as Rossi left the room. Aaron looked down at his lover and shook his head. "Why do you always make me worry, Babe?"

Spencer looked up at the man he loved. "Honestly, I think you're attracted to my damsel in distress routine. It makes you work harder!"

Aaron shook his head with a laugh as he pulled a jello cup from his jacket pocket. "It's red for Anthrax, right?

oOo

Hotch had left Prentiss and Morgan on the scene to finish up with the Military as they took charge of the suspect. Prentiss noticed almost immediately that Derek was rushing through the process. Several times she had tried to get his attention, to no avail. He was obviously in a hurry, which she attributed to his concern over his best friend.

Finally, the female agent had reached her boiling point. "Morgan! Stop for a second. What is wrong with you?"

Morgan shot an angry look at his partner. "I need to get to the hospital, okay? I don't need you dragging your feet while Hotch has the opportunity to..."

Emily, confused and frustrated cut him off. "Hotch has the opportunity to do what? He's there checking on Reid. Remember...anthrax exposure?"

Morgan growled. "Emily...Do. Not. Go. There...At. All!"

Shocked, the female agent backed away from her partner. "Derek, you need to calm down right now, or I'm gonna call Hotch. You are way out of line."

Morgan grabbed Prentiss by the arm and pulled her to a nearby alcove. "I'm not out of line, Hotch is! I need to get to the hospital before Hotch does something to Reid that he'll regret. You didn't see what I saw."

"And what do you think you saw?" she asked as she pulled herself free of the much stronger Agent.

Morgan lowered his head in regret as he realized what he had done to his teammate. "Emily, I am so sorry. Please...Reid being exposed was all my fault, and I'm not handling it very well. I just want to get there to make sure that he is all right...that no one is hurting him."

Emily, immediately realizing that she wouldn't get any more information from Derek, chose to step back. "Okay Morgan. I'm gonna go check in with General Whitworth to see if he needs any more info from us. You go ahead and finish up the witness interviews, and we can button this up in no time."

Placated, Morgan rushed off to check on the witnesses, while Emily quickly called Garcia. "PG! Do you have any idea what Morgan is going postal about? I almost had to pull my weapon on him...he's scaring me. Did he say anything to you about Hotch or Reid?"

Garcia and JJ sat mute for a moment before answering Prentiss. "Guys? What do you know? If he is about to kill someone, I need to be prepared...this isn't funny!"

"Well..." began Penelope, "we may have seen something...something that is SOMETHING...a hot and adorable and sexy something."

Prentiss was totally confused. "What are you talking about? Nothing about today was hot, adorable or sexy. What set him off?"

JJ cleared her throat. "Apparently, Morgan called Garcia earlier to ask if she knew if something was going on between Hotch and Reid...and it's quite possible that we have found the something that he was talking about."

Emily laughed. "Hotch and Reid? What are they doing? Marathon chess games?"

Garcia piped in immediately. "Kissing! There was kissing!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Prentiss in confusion. "Who was kissing?"

"Okay..." began Garcia breathlessly. "I totally have video of Boss Man and our Junior Genius making out in the parking garage two days ago."

"Making out?" cried Prentiss.

JJ interrupted. "Making out is a bit of an exaggeration. They kissed..."

"With tongue!" screamed Garcia enthusiastically.

Shocked, Prentiss hung up her phone carefully, then noticed that Morgan was nowhere in sight. She checked in with one of the soldiers from Fort Detrick, and was informed that Morgan had left around five minutes earlier, leaving her behind. She immediately hit the speed dial button for Rossi. "Sir...Morgan left here without me, on his way to you...in a hurry. I thought I should warn you. I have to say, there is talk...about Hotch and Reid..."

"Thank you Emily. I am more than aware of the talk, and we can handle it from this end. Can you grab a ride back to the hospital with one of the Military transports, or should I come get you?"

Emily tried to convey as much distress as she could. "No, I will get back there even if I need to take a taxi. You cannot leave those two alone...Dave, he scared me."

Reviews are extremely appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Try Again

**Author: **Kadeeleigh

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit language and situations

**Pairing: **Hotch/Reid Slash

**Summary: **A chance to re-write history

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.

Rossi hung up his phone and turned back to his friends, who were in the process of arguing about which Hulk movie truly represented the essence of David Banner.

"Guys..." said Dave carefully. "I think we may have a situation."

Hotch immediately tensed, and stood. "The antidote is working, right Dave?"

Rossi smiled. "The case is over, Aaron...it's all fine. This is something a little more...personal."

Reid was intrigued. "Personal?"

Rossi began to pace. "There is a possibility that Morgan may have seen the two of you interacting...in a less than professional manner, back at Nichols' house."

Hotch was curious. "Less than professional?"

"I think his exact words were...'I thought they were gonna start licking the glass...' or something similar to that."

"Do you know how many germs there might be on that glass? I would never..."

"Spencer, calm down. I mentioned that." said Rossi without a thought. "While I may have been able to clear up that particular detail, it doesn't mean that he isn't suspicious. That was Emily on the phone, letting me know that Derek left the scene without her, and he's headed here."

Hotch nodded. "We can deal with this."

Dave turned and gave his friend a patronizing look. "She also mentioned that there is apparently a rumor..."

Spencer giggled from his hospital bed. "He called Garcia."

Aaron turned to his lover. "and that matters because?"

Reid's smile was electric. "Remember that terrorist event you mentioned? The one that would be the only reason for anyone to review the parking garage video feed from two days ago?"

Hotch threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I have no idea why I ever question your logic. I am always wrong."

"Aaron," said Spencer carefully. "We were gonna need to tell them eventually. We knew that there was no way we could do this on our own, even with Dave's help."

Dave nodded in agreement. "That is, if Aaron is still alive after Morgan gets here."

oOo

The three men didn't have to wait long before Morgan showed up at the hospital. When he got to Reid's room, he was greeted by a chess match between Rossi and Spencer, while Hotch busied himself with numerous phone calls regarding the case. This was not what Derek had expected. This was perfectly normal.

As Morgan entered the room, Reid smiled guilelessly. "Where have you been? From what the nurses told me, the Unsub was caught an hour ago."

Morgan was taken aback. In his imagination, he had anticipated walking into a scene much less PG, and much more NC-17. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, a little too loudly.

Hotch pulled the phone from his ear in irritation, and stared down his Agent. "Morgan. If you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital...act like it." before returning to his conversation.

The admonishment from his supervisor confused the volatile Agent. He looked to answers from Rossi, but what he saw was a look of confusion. "What happened out there Morgan? Are you alright?"

Still wary, the muscular agent sat down to watch the end of the chess match. Before the game was complete, Prentiss pounded into Reid's room and glared at her partner. "Really? Really, Derek? You left me at the crime scene? What the hell were you thinking?"

An annoyed Supervisor again pulled the phone away from his ear. "What part of 'HOSPITAL' are you all unfamiliar with? Do we need to go back to FBI remedial training to remind you how to behave in a professional manner?"

Both Morgan and Prentiss gave their boss a sheepish look. "No, Sir." they said in unison.

While their heads were lowered in perfunctory shame, Hotch grinned and winked at the two remaining team members before returning to his phone call.

oOo

Three days later, on Saturday, Hotch called an unexpected team meeting.

JJ entered the conference room with a concerned look on her face. She moved to Hotch quickly, and addressed him in a whisper. "Sir? I have nothing pending..."

"Its okay. Just take a seat, JJ." Hotch smiled slightly, and motioned towards the round table. He had also invited Garcia, who was so nervous that she had brought a stuffed elephant with her...which she was clutching tightly. When JJ sat beside her, she relaxed noticeably.

Reid had finally been cleared for duty, and this was the first time that they were all back in the office together. Without Spencer, the rumors, that had begun with Morgan, persisted. Aaron had spent the last three days acting particularly annoyed, which deflected much of the innuendo that might have been expected. Now that his lover was back to work, they were ready to address their situation head on.

Aaron cleared his throat, and paced the room carefully. "It has come to my attention that the team has been spending more than a little Agency time and resources investigating rumors concerning myself and Spencer." He purposefully made eye contact with Morgan and Garcia.

The two Agents lowered their eyes in guilt, as Hotch continued. "Spencer and I are here, right now, to clear up any misconceptions about our relationship, and address any rumors that are currently causing issues within the team."

Aaron continued to pace. While the others were listening to the gravity of their supervisor's speech, Spencer began to giggle. Aaron threw an irritated look at his lover, then shook his head with a smile. "Apparently...you have something to say...Spencer?"

Suddenly, Reid went from amused to guilty. "Hotch, I wasn't trying to interrupt...I laughed because you were looking especially authoritative, and it made me think about that thing a couple of weeks ago..."

"Spencer!" exclaimed Hotch sharply. "We are not here to discuss...that."

At this point, everyone at the table was staring at their supervisor in shock.

Hotch grinned, and his whole body relaxed. He sat down in the last available chair, and started to chuckle as he turned to his lover. "I take it that you've decided to lead this portion of the meeting? I understand...go ahead. It's in your capable hands."

The team was familiar with all of the young genius's quirks and tics, but they had never seen them affect him all at the same time. Once Aaron had taken his chair, Reid began to bounce and wiggle his knees. His fingers began to move, and continually attempted to push non-existent hair behind his ears. Hotch chuckled again, and leaned back into his chair. "Go ahead, Genius..."

Finally, Reid's unconscious movements stopped, and he became the man that Aaron loved. He sat taller in his chair, and finally looked into his teammate's eyes. Both Hotch and Rossi relaxed, as the younger man began to speak. "Aaron and I are both aware that there have been rumors amongst the team in regards to our relationship." The young man continued to make eye contact as he continued. "From your perspective, whatever you may have noticed has only been going on for a few days..."

Morgan finally interrupted. "Are you gonna tell us that he has been taking advantage of you for longer than that?"

"Derek!" interrupted Garcia. "Let Spencer talk."

Morgan stood aggressively. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl, but..."

Reid knew that is was his time to take control of the room. "Derek...sit the fuck down. This situation is not a joke, and I am so, so tired of trying to pretend that your concern regarding my love life isn't demeaning and disrespectful. Aaron and I have found ourselves in a situation that we can't handle on our own, and we need help. Are you planning on being part of the solution, or part of the problem?"

oOo

"To continue...seven days ago," began Spencer, "something happened to Aaron and myself. We can't explain it, nor do we know how or why it happened...all we know is that we went to bed on Friday night..."

"Together?" asked Morgan with a growl.

"Yes, Derek...we went to sleep together...in the same bed...in the same house. I even think there may have been some spooning going on. Shall I continue, or do you need more details?"

Derek looked chagrin, and shut his mouth, while the women giggled to themselves.

"...but when we woke up on Saturday, we found ourselves four years, seven months and four days in the past."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Pretty Boy?" began Morgan.

"Derek...let the Kid talk." said Rossi sharply, before nodding at the young genius to continue.

"We have all of our memories of the past four and a half years, but to you," indicating the team in front of him, "none of it has happened yet. As you can imagine, lots of things can happen in that amount of time. One of the things that happened...during that time...was that Aaron and I fell in love."

There was a stunned silence at the table. Hotch and Reid glanced at each other and smiled in anticipation of what they knew was about to happen.

Suddenly, Garcia screamed and jumped from her chair. "Oh. My. God! How romantic is that!" yelled the woman before pulling Spencer into a gigantic bear hug. "I knew it! I could just tell that there was something different about the two of you! And when we saw the kiss..."

The two other female agents were grinning, and offered congratulations to the couple. Suddenly, Morgan stood angrily from the table, sending his chair slamming into the wall. He looked at the rest of the team, incredulous. "What kind of bullshit is this? You two are crazy to think that we're gonna buy any of this."

"Derek!" shouted Rossi sternly. "Sit down and hear them out. Please!"

The muscled Agent shrugged his shoulders in defeat, retrieved his chair, and sat down roughly, grumbling to himself.

Hotch noted Morgan's arms, crossed over his chest in a defensive posture. He sighed to himself, realizing that this limited cooperation was as much as he could expect...for now.

Now it was Aaron's turn to address his team. His demeanor became serious, as he began to speak. "Spencer and I are happy that your are all...mostly...understanding regarding our relationship. It is, what it is, and its not going to change...or come up for discussion in any way." growled Hotch while he stared directly at Morgan.

Rossi could see that tempers were running high. He stood and put a gentle hand on his supervisor's shoulder. "Let me take it for a while."

oOo

Addressing the team, Rossi recounted his initial disbelief. "...but they asked me to trust them, and I do trust them...implicitly. I gave them the opportunity to prove it, and they did. I have no doubt that what they are saying is the truth."

Emily shook her head. "Hotch, Reid...you know I love you guys, but this is a little far-fetched. I would feel a whole lot better if there was a way to prove what you're saying..."

Hotch looked at Reid, and nodded. "Emily..." said Spencer. "I am gonna give you two names...Lauren Reynolds and Declan Doyle. How many people would be familiar with Lauren's whereabouts or where Declan attends private school?"

The self-confident brunette was suddenly quiet. Her eyes traveled from Hotch to Reid and back again. In almost a whisper, she lowered her head. "Okay, I believe them."

JJ's eyes grew wide. "So you knew about the Anthrax attack? You let it happen?"

Emily placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "I think I see the problem. JJ...they couldn't have stopped it. If there had been a police presence in the park, he would have waited and come back later. More people might have been infected..."

Hotch nodded sadly. "The entire scenario would have been out of our control, and we would've lost the only advantage that we had...knowing exactly how it was going to play out."

"So...the first time...did Pretty Boy get exposed?" Derek asked quietly.

Reid grinned. "Yea, Derek, I did. That's why Hotch had us put on the protective gear. But the first time, I exposed myself. You never made it into the room."

JJ looked down at the table and frowned. "Does that mean that we couldn't have changed what happened? All of this knowledge you say you have and its useless?"

"No JJ." said Reid quickly. "We did change things. The first time, only twelve of the twenty five park victims survived. What we did, saved five more people...three of them children. We were able to get the antidote to the CDC much more quickly, and we saved lives."

Aaron surveyed his team. "JJ...I understand how affected you were by this case...we all were. Spencer could have died. We went into this blind, with only the hope that we could make it better...and we did."

Hotch rubbed his hands over his face before continuing. "Now that we know that our actions can actually have an affect on the outcome of our cases, we need fresh eyes and fresh input. For the next few months, things become highly personal for Spencer and myself. I'm afraid that we are going to have a hard time being objective..."

Their team looked at them in confusion, before Reid spoke. "In fifty days, The Reaper is coming after Aaron."

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Try Again

**Author: **Kadeeleigh

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit language and situations

**Pairing: **Hotch/Reid Slash

**Summary: **A chance to re-write history

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.

By the time the two Agents returned to Aaron's apartment, they were exhausted.

"Do you have any idea how much effort it takes for me NOT to have my boyfriend beat up Morgan?" asked Reid as he threw himself on his lover's couch.

Hotch laugh as he made his way into the kitchen to forage for a meal. After several minutes of hunting, he came up empty handed. "I had no idea how much you've spoiled me. You always do the shopping..."

Spencer smiled. "We both cook. We've never had designated roles."

"No, but I never realized how much your shopping influences my culinary prowess. I'm a horrible person." He put his hands to his face and rubbed vigorously.

"Aaron? Hey, Aaron, talk to me. Something else is bothering you. I can hear it in your voice. What is it?" said Spencer as he patted the couch next to him.

Hotch left the kitchen and sat next to lover. "Do you ever get the impression that the reason Morgan is so angry about our relationship is because he likes you?"

Reid stared at his lover carefully. "What does this have to do with the lack of food in your refrigerator?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with that." Aaron smiled warmly, before becoming pensive. "Do I take you for granted?"

Spencer was confused. "What the hell are you talking about.? Are you worried that I might find Derek's attention...enticing?"

Hotch lowered his head. "No...maybe?"

Reid's eyes opened wide. "Oh my god...are you jealous? Of Morgan?"

"I'm not jealous. Not really. I guess that I just never noticed how he looks at you...until today. He acts possessive, and both times he found out about us...he seems, for lack of a better word, hurt."

Reid contemplated Hotch's words. "Aaron...he may be hurt. He may feel something for me that goes beyond what he would consider appropriate. In my opinion, he views me as a virginal child that he can protect from the dangers of real life. The fact that, not only am a sexual being, but that I'm attracted to men, confuses that abused child in him."

Aaron relaxed into his lover's embrace. "You're probably right...No, you're always right. He just seemed very possessive."

"Aaron...I have never, ever considered dating Morgan. Yes, he is attractive, and he has, for the most part, gone out of his way to make me feel desirable...but...I have only ever loved you." Spencer took the opportunity to squeeze his lover tightly before continuing. "I love you, and I will continue to shop for our groceries and read bedtime stories to Jack, and make love to you. I have only ever loved you."

Hotch kissed his lover passionately. "I can't believe how much I love you, Baby."

oOo

The two men woke the following Sunday morning, comfortably entwined.

Hotch slid from beneath his lover. "Sleep for a few more minutes, Babe...I'll put the coffee on."

Reid stumbled out of the bedroom in a pair of sweats, fussing with his hair. He smiled as his lover handed him a fresh cup of coffee, sweetened to perfection. As he plopped himself onto the couch, there was a knock at the door.

The two men looked at each other quizzically. Aaron went to the door, grabbing his gun protectively. He opened the peephole, then relaxed considerably, and turned to his lover. "It's the team. You may want to throw on a shirt."

Reid ran quickly into the bedroom, while Hotch opened the door. Standing at the forefront was Prentiss. "Sir." she said with a submissive nod. "Rossi and I convinced the team that the two of you aren't crazy, and definitely know certain things...that you shouldn't know."

"And we're here to help, Sir!" said Garcia as she pushed her way into the apartment. "...and we brought pastries!"

Hotch smiled as he ushered the team. "Thanks, all of you for your support." Pulling Prentiss aside, Hotch spoke directly to his Agent. "Emily...Spencer feels terrible that he was abrupt with you yesterday. He was feeling the strain of the situation."

Prentiss nodded and grinned. "Was that the strain of time travel, or the strain of having to tell Morgan that you and he were a couple?" Both Agents laughed heartily. "Well, despite how he did it, he definitely got my attention. If you know about Declan, then something really bad happens...happened? Whatever."

Hotch touched her arm gently, guiding her to the table. "I understand your concern, Emily, and we'll make sure that you're prepared."

As the rest of the team assembled at Hotch's dining room table, Reid snuck quietly out of the bedroom. He was still wearing his sweats, but had added a tight, blue t-shirt emblazoned with an outline of the Tardis. Still trying to tame his new shorter haircut, he continually ran his fingers through his hair, until finally Aaron intervened. "It looks fine, Babe...leave it alone."

Reid smiled up at his boss, and took a seat at the table. Hotch grinned, and grabbed Spencer's coffee cup from the coffee table. He watched his lover take a sip, and frown. "Do I need to re-heat it?"

Spencer beamed. "Yes please!"

Aaron chuckled. He took the mug from the young genius and walked to the kitchen. The others at the table stared in shock. Spencer noticed the looks, and turned beet red...before trying to hide his face.

By the time Hotch had warmed the coffee and returned to the table, the women were teasing Spencer unmercifully. Seeking to defuse the situation, Hotch cleared his throat. The girls stopped their giggling at once, and sat at attention. "Spencer," commanded Hotch. "All put all of our charts and time lines in your book bag. You left it in the SUV. Can you go find that, so we have something tangible to discuss?"

The young Doctor nodded gratefully and scooted out of the room. Aaron smiled after him, until he was sure that the young man was out of earshot. Once he was sure that Spencer was out of the way, he turned to his Agents with anger in his eyes. "Spencer is a full grown man, and I will not have you treating him like a teenager on his first date. He loves all of you like family, but frankly your lack of respect is appalling. He is neither your little sister nor your little brother...he is a decorated Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and he is your peer. Even at this point in time you are all more than aware of his socialization and confidence issues..."

JJ began to speak, before Hotch cut her off, by raising his hand. "This is all new, I understand. But we need him whole and confident. He has the eidetic memory, not me. We definitely don't need him sitting around suppressing the urge to crawl under the table at any moment. Are we all on the same page?"

Slowly, nods of embarrassment rounded the table. Confident that he was understood, Hotch nodded in affirmation with his team, and took a seat, moments before Spencer returned.

The young genius, enthused about his work, laid the paperwork out on the table.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Try Again

**Author: **Kadeeleigh

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit language and situations

**Pairing: **Hotch/Reid Slash

**Summary: **A chance to re-write history

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.

Hotch stood again and began to pace. "I have a very limited knowledge of science fiction literature. Since living with Spencer, I am slightly more aware of movies and television shows of that genre."

The team laughed at the thought of the young genius forcing their supervisor to watch Star Trek or Doctor Who.

"I do know," he said with a pause, "that there can be moral implications to consider in making changes to established events."

"The _butterfly effect_." stated Prentiss with an understanding nod.

"I have no idea what that is." said Morgan with a laugh. "I prefer my entertainment with way more car crashes and fine ladies...computers and robots are no where to be seen."

JJ smiled at Morgan. "The _butterfly effect_ is the theory that anything that you do in the past affects the future...that stepping on a butterfly in the past, can create a domino effect of events..."

"...resulting in the death of your grandfather, before your father is even born...no father, you don't exist." added Rossi.

Morgan's eyes grew wide. "You guys think about this stuff for entertainment?"

"The point is," continued JJ, "...if we want to attempt to change things, we have to accept that your time travel is more like _Quantum Leap_..."

"..._to put right what once went wrong_!" screamed Garcia in agreement.

"Exactly!" said JJ with a smile.

"Rather than _Back to the Future_, where one kiss...or lack there of...had life or death consequences." Proud of himself, Rossi sat back in his chair.

Prentiss giggled suddenly. "Does anyone else feel like we should re-watch _Timecop_? It seems so apropos."

Garcia swooned a bit. "Oh, god. Do you remember that scene when Van Damme did the splits across the kitchen counter?"

Both Emily and JJ smiled and nodded at Garcia's reference.

Spencer suddenly stood up, with a look of concern on his face. "_Timecop_? _Timecop_! Aaron! You fell asleep, but that was the movie that Jack and I watched the night before all of this started! At the end of the movie, Van Damme is able to change history, and save his family!"

Hotch looked confused. "Are we saying Jack did this?"

Reid looked at his lover with resignation. "Jack wants his mother back..."

"And you two are cops..." added Morgan with a glimmer of understanding.

Satisfied, Garcia pulled out her laptop. " Okay, _Quantum Leap_ it is!"

oOo

Leaning over Spencer's shoulder, Morgan pointed at the time line in front of him. "You have this calendar colored like a rainbow. What does all this mean? Especially these days down here...they seem to cross over each other..."

Reid nodded in agreement. "Those are the important days that we need to deal with. I used primary colors for any cases we need to address. See how the Tuesday is red, and then Wednesday is purple...that means two things happened that day, indicated by the addition of blue, which carries over to Thursday..."

"Spencer...it would probably be best if we just explain what happened during that four day period of time." said Hotch gently.

"Right, Aaron...I understand that, but what I was trying to do is see if we can move that red case up some...so that it can be resolved sooner..." the young man's tics began again, in full force.

The team got silent, and Morgan squeezed Reid's shoulder firmly. "Pretty Boy?"

"What is the red case?" ask Rossi carefully.

Spencer stood and stared at his lover in fear. "I can't, Aaron. I don't want to go there again, and I won't. We need to get another agency to solve this, before it gets to the BAU..." With that, Spencer ran out the front door, slamming it behind him.

All eyes were on Hotch.

oOo

"...and after we found the shoes...over 80 pairs...we realized the magnitude of what had been going on at the farm."

A few minutes later, Reid had quietly re-entered the apartment and joined the others at the table. Adding to what information his lover had already imparted, he continued. "We have to figure out a way to get the Detroit PD to take Hightower seriously...now, rather than later. If we do that, we can save his sister, and stop him from ruining his life."

If we can do that, we'll be able to focus on Foyet's attack." agreed Rossi with determination.

As the other begin to throw out suggestions that would call attention to the Detroit disappearances, Morgan sat down next to his friend. "Reid...I want to apologize."

"Honestly, Morgan...there's no need. I understand. We threw a lot of information at you guys all at once..."

Derek smiled and shook his head. "Not about all this shit...though I still haven't wrapped my head around most of it. No, I'm sorry how I reacted to the news about you and Hotch."

Spencer grinned. "You actually took the news much better this time. The first time you found out, it almost came to blows."

"I threatened Hotch? Asked Derek curiously.

The young genius giggled. "Well, yea you did do that...but I convinced him not to beat the crap out of you. No,I was actually thinking about later, when I was ready to beat the crap out of you. You can be a real dick, you know that, right?"

"Well, kid...I apologize in advance." Morgan rubbed his bald head vigorously before continuing. "Okay, kid...you've told us about the first three days here on the calendar, and no one seems to be concerned about this one...it's green...obviously blue, plus yellow...another case and another event?"

Spencer brightened a bit. "That case worked out well. We caught the Unsub before he could harm his target."

Derek knew his friend well. "If that was all that happened, then why is it green, instead of yellow?"

Suddenly, the two men realized that Hotch was standing behind them, listening in on their discussion. "I colored it green." said Aaron.

Both men looked up at their supervisor. Spencer shook his head and smiled. "That wasn't necessary Aaron. It could hardly be consider an event..."

"I consider you getting shot an event. Sue me." Hotch placed a delicate kiss to the top of his lover's head and walked away with a smile.

Spencer could see the shock in Morgan's eyes. "In one three day period Hotch was stabbed and you got shot?"

The whole team stared at the young genius, and Hotch chuckled from across the room. "See, Babe...other people consider that an event too!"

Reid smiled. "Thank you all so much for your concern, but compared to everything else, getting myself shot is not even on the radar."

Suddenly, Emily, who had been studying a map Canada, raised her head. "What if we go camping?"

Morgan looked at her in confusion. "Camping, camping? Like tents and sleeping bags, camping?"

Her eyes got brighter. "Exactly! The team is due some time off...what if we decided to take a team-building camping trip...in Canada! I've been reviewing this area surrounding the Turner farm. It's public land. There are hiking trails, hunting areas, you name it. It's public...that means we can camp!"

"I thought that we were trying to get the Detroit PD involved?" asked Rossi warily.

JJ started nodding her head in agreement. "Emily is right! Even if we do manage to get the missing people on the their radar, the evidence isn't in Detroit...its in Canada."

Reid smiled. "They have a great point, guys. If we can't get Canadian law enforcement out to the Turner farm, Hightower's sister, and all the other potential victims will still go missing...we have to shift our focus to Canada."

oOo

Getting the time off from Strauss had been surprisingly easy. Hotch had brought up the idea of a team-building trip, and she had enthusiastically agreed. According to her, it was high time that, as team-leader, he spent some time seeing to their mental health, and congratulated him on an excellent idea. Expressing curiosity as to their destination. Hotch had explained that Agent Jareau had suggested the site, one that she had visited as a child. This seemed to satisfy his supervisor. Not only did she approve their leave, but also facilitated the authorization of their trip with Canadian Authorities.

Hotch came back to the round table room with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Strauss thought that the trip was an excellent team building exercise, and she is looking forward to reading my report upon our return. She's letting us take the jet! I know she's trying to get rid of me, but does she think that she can do it by getting us lost in Canada?"

"Well," announced Garcia. "...we have some shopping to do."

Morgan stiffened slightly. "For what?"

JJ laughed. "Camping equipment, Derek. We'll need tents and sleeping bags and lanterns..."

"Cooking stuff and coolers..." added Prentiss.

"And food!" added Rossi.

Morgan looked horrified. "You mean we're actually going camping? I thought this whole camping thing was a euphemism for hunting the Unsub! I'm from Chicago! The only people sleeping in tents are well off homeless people!"

Spencer laughed. "Morgan...I grew up in Las Vegas, and I'm right there with you. But if we're going to convince the Canadian LEOs that we happened upon the crime scene accidentally..."

"Then we are going to have to have a campsite." finished Garcia.

oOo

Reid's research on modern camping practices, while plentiful, yielded very little practical information. Since JJ was apparently the only team member with any practical experience with camping, she led the shopping trip. The team spent almost an entire day shopping, hitting several sporting goods stores for supplies. Ultimately, they found easy to assemble tents, sleeping bags, air mattresses, propane lanterns and cooking equipment. At Reid's insistence, they also purchased a portable toilet, solar shower, and an additional tent to house the 'bathroom facilities'.

At Emily's suggestion, they also included a percolating coffee pot, three pounds of coffee, a pound of sugar and powdered creamer, so that their youngest member would remain calm for as long as possible.

Rossi took it upon himself to make sure that they had enough food, water and liquor to keep them happy for at least a week...delivered directly to the destination airport, and loaded into the rental cars...before they had even arrived.

Garcia, understanding her role, packed her laptop and a satellite link, satellite phones for the team, and GPS locational equipment and spare batteries, to assure that the entire team would be in constant contact.

Confident that they could survive in the wilderness for several days, the team loaded the jet, and headed out.

The walk from their vehicles to the site they had chosen as their home for the next few days, was a little less than a half of a mile. As expected, this group of city born agents had little knowledge about what they were doing, and it showed as they laboriously trudged through woods.

About a third of the way to their chosen site, Reid unceremoniously tripped on a tree root, and fell to the ground in a heap. The others started to laugh, as Hotch leaned over and offered a hand to the young genius. Spencer looked up at his lover with embarrassed frustration. "Why couldn't we have just rented RVs?"

Morgan walked over to the young man, and grabbed the pack off his back. "Here ya go, Pretty Boy...let me help you." Spencer smiled in relief, until Derek continued. "...but if you need someone to carry you too, you'd better get Hotch to take care of that!"

The young man's face turned beet red at the comment. He quickly moved towards Garcia, who was already pulling him into a bear hug. "All you meanies...leave my baby alone. And, Derek Morgan if you tease our Vegas boy one more time, I'll make sure every ant in this forest finds it way to you sleeping bag!"

Reid's head snapped quickly to look at his lover, with eyes wide in fear. "Aaron? You didn't tell me there would be ants!"

oOo

"For Christ's sake, Spencer!" growled Hotch in frustration. "You have a PhD in engineering! Why is it so difficult to put this thing together?"

Reid sat on the ground with his legs crossed, reading the instructions that came with the tent. "Aaron...deciphering these obtuse instructions was definitely not part of the curriculum. If It had been, there is a very high probability that I would only have two PhDs right now!"

JJ rolled her eyes at Prentiss and Garcia, as she grabbed the tent poles from their supervisor. "Come on girls...if we wait for them to finish this, we'll be up all night!"

Their supervisor looked relieved as he handed the mess to his female agents. "I am, luckily, very familiar with outdoor cooking. I'm happy to do the cooking, in trade for a completed tent!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" exclaimed Morgan loudly. "Get those steaks outta the cooler..." clapping his hands together in excitement.

"Down boy." said Rossi with a chuckle. "Instead of standing around drooling over dinner, why don't you go help Penelope set up her equipment. JJ and Prentiss look like they have Hotch's tent under control."

True to his statement, the women had raised the tent, and were currently in the process of inflating the air mattress inside. Reid was grinning excitedly, as he was finally able to unpack his bag.

Once the work was complete, and dinner had been served, the team relaxed a bit. As the team sat around the campfire, they discussed strategies for the best way to happen upon the crime scene.

"I could always show up at the house pretending to be a lost hiker." said JJ. "I doubt that Mason Turner will feel too threatened by me...in fact, he may see me as an easy target."

Hotch was horrified. "JJ, there is absolutely no way that I am going to put you in that kind of danger..."

Rossi stood and paced a bit. "Aaron...I really do understand your consternation, but she may be right..."

"No!" shouted Reid forcefully. "Lucas Turner is massively built. He may have developmental issues, but he is also totally controlled by his brother...he could snap JJ's neck in a heartbeat."

"The problem is, we have no idea about timing on this thing..." began Morgan.

Garcia interrupted. "Oh...that isn't exactly true, my chocolate god...I researched the disappearances before we left. Hotch and Reid were spot on...the majority of the men are being abducted around the 1st and 15th of the month..."

"Meaning that we are in a perfect position to catch them in the act!" announced Prentiss.

Once the plan was in place, the team retired to their tents. The darkness was unnerving to Spencer, so Hotch made sure that he had set up a lantern in their tent. "Are you okay, Baby?" asked Aaron quietly.

"Can you snuggle a little closer?" asked Spencer with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

Hotch grinned in the shadowy darkness. "I'm right here, Babe."

"I don't like nature." confessed the young man quietly.

Hotch nuzzled his lover. "I know that you don't...I'm right here."

"Hey, we don't need to hear the pillow talk, guys!" Morgan grumbled from the adjoining tent. "Get to sleep!"

"Derek!" yelled Garcia from her tent. "If you don't leave my baby alone right now, I will come over there and..."

Sounding contrite, Morgan relented. "Baby Girl...I was only teasing..."

The women giggled in their tent as Morgan apologized. "I'm sorry Reid...I know you're uncomfortable with this..."

The final word was from Hotch. "Everyone! Sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow! Leave Spencer alone!" He pulled his lover in tight, and closed his eyes. Soon, he felt the young man relax in his arms and begin to snore lightly. Satisfied, he fell asleep.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Try Again

**Author: **Kadeeleigh

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit language and situations

**Pairing: **Hotch/Reid Slash

**Summary: **A chance to re-write history

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.

The smell of coffee roused Spencer from sleep. Looking around, he noted that he was alone in the tent, but was quickly distracted by the smell of bacon wafting into the air. The young genius scrambled to get dressed, but the fact that the tent was only five foot five inches at its highest point, made his task all the more difficult. Fighting with the height issue, was the fact that the air mattress kept throwing him off balance, until he ended up tumbling out of the tent opening...no shirt...pants unzipped...his chucks still gripped tightly in his hands.

He lay flat on his back in the dirt, staring up at the rising sun...laughter surrounding him. "Everyone needs to shut the fuck up right now!" he growled in frustration.

Prentiss held out her hand in assistance. "Slick, Reid. Have any other moves in the bedroom you want to share with us?"

Reid glared up at Emily, before taking her hand, and finally getting his feet on solid ground. "I will have you know that in no way can THAT be considered a bedroom." nodding angrily at the tent behind him.

Morgan clapped him on the back, and guided him to a large rock, allowing the young man the opportunity to finish dressing in a vertical position. "Take it easy, Pretty Boy...I think all of us did that exact same dance on the way out of our tents...you were just the only one that got caught!"

Reid smiled up at his friend, before frowning. "Where are Hotch and Rossi?"

"Well," said JJ as she brought Reid a cup of coffee, "...after they made breakfast this morning, they went on a little reconnaissance hike."

"I'm tracking them right now," added Garcia, "and they should be coming over that hill in 5, 4, 3, 2...and there they are!"

The two senior agents crested the hill as Garcia predicted, and Aaron beamed as he saw an extremely disheveled Spencer greet him. "I see that camping isn't your best look."

Reid looked flustered, and turned beet red. Suddenly, the three female agents surrounded him quickly. "Hotch that was a horrible thing to say!" cried JJ indignantly.

Hotch smiled, as he cupped Spencer's chin in his hand. "Ladies...Spencer knows from experience, that on his worst day, he is more handsome to me than anyone else could ever be. He just knows that if he looks pathetic, you'll coddle him!"

The three women looked at their youngest, and noted the embarrassed smile on his face. They all laughed heartily, and nodded in agreement. "Use the tools you've got, Sweetie!" said Prentiss knowingly.

The women went to get some breakfast, while Hotch sat next to Reid on the rock he currently inhabited, handing him a comb, and straightening his collar. "We found the Turner farm...its actually closer than we first thought. Babe...I want you to stay here with Garcia when we go in..."

Reid stiffened noticeably, catching his lover off guard. "No, Hotch...JJ is the one that needs to stay here. I am not going to let you marginalize me, or my contributions..."

Aaron looked shocked. "I would never marginalize your contributions to this team..."

"Then quit trying to sideline me, Aaron. I can take care of myself..." said Reid in anger.

"I am trying to protect you, Babe. Please, don't be angry...but I am looking at reliving the worst moments of my life. If this doesn't work, and if I l were to lose you too, I have nothing...I have nothing for me, and I would have nothing to give to Jack..."

"We are going after a simpleton and his quadriplegic brother...unless you think that I am going to fall into the pig pen, and stay there long enough to be eaten..."

Hotch laughed at the notion. "Okay, okay...you're right. But promise me that you'll be careful, yea?"

"I promise." said Spencer with a sweet smile. "I'll be okay, as soon as I can get some of those bacon and eggs!"

oOo

In general, nonchalance was not their strong suit. While Hotch, who had, at the least, a one time acting experience, the rest of the team traveled the distance to the Turner farm like a raid, rather than a casual hike. Their supervisor tried to explain the virtues of acting slightly more relaxed, but his advice fell on stiff and inexperienced ears. "We are supposed to be having a nice nature hike." said Hotch gruffly. "Can we all take our hands off of our weapons and pretend that we're enjoying a nice vacation in the woods, rather than about to shoot the first person we see?"

The group chuckled, and made a futile attempt to relax their postures. Seeing that it was a no win situation, Hotch threw his head back in frustration. "I am assuming that, other than Spencer, the rest of us have hiked before, yes?"

There was a cumulative confirmation from the team. "Okay, then...appreciate the view...the flora and the fauna! Spencer...I know that you know a lot about the area...let's hear and appreciate what our genius has to offer."

From back at the campsite, JJ and Garcia were hysterical, listening to the team being subjected to a lecture on Canadian wildlife, according to Spencer. "Oh, Penny...I am so glad that Reid insisted on going. Its much more entertaining from this end."

"I know," agreed Garcia. "We can sit here with s'mores, and wait for the big event."

Suddenly, they heard a shout from the team. The farm was in sight. Now on full alert, the group huddled together for their plan of attack. Decision made, Prentiss and Morgan made their way through the brush, walking down towards the farmhouse, while Rossi, Hotch and Reid served as backup...moving towards the back of the barn.

Once in earshot of the house, Prentiss yelled. "Hello! Is anyone home? Hello?"

Getting no answer, the pair walked closer to the house. This time, Morgan called out. "Hey. Is anyone home? We got a little lost..."

Suddenly, Emily remembered what Hotch and Reid had mentioned about the pig pen. She moved towards it, trying to act as if she was simply going to greet the animals. Morgan, noticing her change in direction, and followed with curiosity.

The two agents leaned over the fence, to examine the pen. The large animals grunted and snorted as they moved around the pen, looking for food. One particularly large pig appeared to find something, grunting his approval. Both agents watched as his snout unearthed his prize...a human spine.

Emily's scream was deafening, followed almost immediately by enough gunshots to empty both her and Morgan's service weapons.

By the time that Rossi, Reid and Hotch had made it to the pig pen, Morgan had pulled Prentiss away, and was trying to comfort her. Relieved that no one was hurt, the other agents holstered their weapons and knelt beside the young woman.

"They were gnawing on a human spine!" cried Emily. "What the fuck?"

All the pigs were now dead or dying, but right in the middle of the carnage, sat what was undeniably the remains of a human torso.

Hotch took control immediately, speaking directly to Penelope. "Garcia...please call the local authorities and tell them that we have found human remains. Give them our coordinates, and let them know that we are FBI agents. We need them to take this seriously, and that's up to you. I have no doubt that Mason Turner has already called the police." He thought for a second before he continued. "Garcia...I also need you to contact Strauss...we're going to need her."

oOo

By the time the local LEO's arrived, the agents had all been reminded more than once, that they knew nothing...nothing, other than the fact that they had found a macerated body in the pig pen. They had no contact with anyone in the home, and had conducted no search of the property. That sat together on the ground, as the first official vehicles arrived.

Looking more than a little confused, the officers exited their vehicles and approached the group sitting together at the entrance to the home. Hotch stood and greeted them officially. "Hello, officers. I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, with the Federal Bureau of Investigation..."

"You're a little far away from home, aren't you?" asked the man that Aaron recognized as Officer Bedwell.

"Definitely." answered Hotch with a smile and a handshake.

"I have to tell you, Agent...we were called out here on a trespassing complaint. Can I ask what you're doing here?"

Aaron smiled at the man. "My agents and I were on a camping trip...a team-building exercise, and honestly, a well deserved break from our normal duties. We are from the Behavioral Analysis Unit with the FBI, and spend most of our time chasing serial killers. We came out here to relax...for a while, at least."

Officer Bedwell nodded. "I understand, but I need to check with the homeowner. He called in to report trespassers..."

Prentiss stood defiantly. "We also called in..."

Bedwell's partner chuckled. "You mean that report about a dead body? That was you guys?"

"Officers," began Rossi. "Please take a look in the pig pen..."

"Holy Christ!" shouted Bedwell's partner. They killed all the pigs!"

Bedwell had a disgusted look on his face as he surveyed the US agents. "Did you kill the pigs? What were you thinking? I don't know what goes on in America, but..." The man moved to pull his weapon, until Morgan spoke up.

"Are you two for real?" growled the dark skinned agent. "You're worried about the pigs? We were trying to make sure that they didn't eat the fucking evidence!"

With that statement, both Canadian officers looked back into the pig pen. Once they had wrapped their minds around what they were actually seeing, they recoiled in revulsion. "Is that a spinal cord?" asked Bedwell shortly before he vomited.

By the time that Officer Bedwell had contacted his entire department, Garcia and JJ had joined the scene, and Strauss had called the Canadian Government, offering the assistance of her agents. As expected, their help was graciously accepted, and the team not only found evidence of Mason Turner's macabre medical experiments, but copious amounts of blood in and around the barn. After the discovery of the shoes, there was little doubt that they were looking for Lucas Turner.

Lucas was found just across the Canadian border, with a homeless man bound and drugged in the back of his van. Both brothers were arrested on charges of kidnapping, torture and first degree murder.

As they were getting ready to transport Mason Turner from the home, Rossi turned to Hotch. "You were a prosecutor...Do you think they can get a conviction?"

"I don't know, Rossi...You asked me the same question the first time, and I still have no answer to that question. All I know is that neither of them will be able to hurt anyone ever again."

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Try Again

**Author: **Kadeeleigh

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit language and situations

**Pairing: **Hotch/Reid Slash

**Summary: **A chance to re-write history

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.

The team crawled into the BAU headquarters tired and dirty, Their camping supplies had been stored in the basement storage, and the agents wanted nothing more than to file their reports and get home for the rest of the weekend.

Strauss slipped into Hotch's office shortly after they arrive back at the BAU. "Aaron...we need to talk." said Strauss gravely.

"About this week, Erin, or a new case?"

"This week, Aaron, unfortunately. I just got a call from Officer Bedwell with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

"And?" asked Aaron cautiously.

"It seems that the ambulance transporting Marcus Turner was involved in a car accident roughly 7 miles from the farm. The EMT driver took his eyes off the road during one of Turner's fits. He collided with a vehicle after running a red light. All occupants of the ambulance were DOA, as well as the passenger of the other vehicle. Her name was Lee Hightower. Her brother William was taking her to a rehab clinic in Canada."

Aaron closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Did William Hightower survive?"

"Aaron? Did you know him?" asked Strauss cautiously.

"No, ma'am...not personally." Aaron struggled to provide a plausible answer. "I believe I recall his service record. He was a decorated Marine, that was injured in Iraq...I was acquainted with his commanding officer. He had recommended him for a position with the Bureau."

"That is unfortunate", answered Strauss. "He might have made a good agent. He will survive his injuries, but as of now, will probably be a paraplegic for the rest of his life." Shaking her head in dismay, she added, "the Turner family has caused more pain and destruction than even we can imagine."

Hotch nodded his head in agreement as Strauss left his office. Realizing the implication of these events, Aaron picked up his phone and called Rossi's extension. "Dave...something has come up. Would it be possible for the team to gather at your house this weekend?"

Hotch could visualize Rossi's brow furrow from the other end of the phone, and smiled. "It is really important, Dave. We need all hands on this one, and every brain cell the team can muster."

Rossi could hear the desperation in his supervisor's voice. "Aaron...you and the team are always welcome at my place...as long as you guys bring the food, I have the booze...and enough bedrooms so that we don't have to use the tents."

Aaron knew that he could always count on Dave, no questions asked. Once he had the okay from Dave, he called JJ, to gather the team in the BAU room.

OOo

The team gather around the table, as Hotch paced.

Morgan was the first to speak, unaware of recent events. "Hotch. Why so uptight? We caught the bad guys...we should be out celebrating!"

Hotch took a deep breath, then exhaled. He took a moment to make eye contact with his lover, before speaking. "Strauss just informed me that Marcus Turner died in an automobile accident on the way to the prison medical facility."

The statement caused Reid to sit up straight in his chair and study his lover's eyes carefully. He could see that this was larger than a random event. "What happened, Aaron?"

Hotch rubbed his hands swiftly over his face before continuing. "The ambulance driver was distracted by one of Turner's outbursts, and ran a red light." He paused, as he tried to compose himself. "The ambulance collided with an SUV...Mason Turner and everyone aboard the ambulance were killed, along with the passenger of the SUV...Lee Hightower."

Aaron lowered his head as the one person at the table made the horrible realization.

Reid's eyes grew wide. "What happened to William, Aaron?"

The rest of the team looked confused as Aaron turned to his lover. "He will be a paraplegic for the rest of his life."

Reid lowered his gaze.

Hotch regained eye contact with his team. "William Hightower was the person that brought this case to the attention of the FBI originally...by driving his car through the US/Canadian border checkpoint, and confessing to ten murders. He was desperate to find his sister..."

Reid continued. "We found evidence at the farm that his sister Lee had been a victim of the Turner's, and after he overheard Rossi asking Hotch if he thought Mason could be prosecuted, William took it upon himself to shoot Mason in cold blood."

"So," announced Hotch, "we are affecting certain events, but not always in the way that we would like."

Rossi chuckled a bit. "It appears to me that there is a bit of Karma involved..."

"Karma?" asked Prentiss.

"Yea," continued Rossi. "Mason was obviously the mastermind behind what his brother did. Whether it be God, the Universe or Karma...he's paid the piper."

"And what about Lee and William?" asked Reid quietly.

"Reid...you know this concept occurs all throughout literature ...sometimes it's just someone's time to go." stated Emily with a sympathetic smile.

"From the very beginning," said Hotch, "Hightower had only wanted closure...for himself and for his mother. In our reality, he killed Mason, and went to jail. In this reality, he's paralyzed, but his mind is clear, and he is free. He will survive just fine."

JJ grinned sheepishly. "If we are still going along with the _'Quantum Leap' _theory...then we have to understand that there are certain inevitabilities that we can't change. Certain events are fixed points..."

Spencer smiled broadly. "You've been watching Doctor Who with Henry, haven't you?"

JJ blushed a bit, but nodded in agreement and smiled. "We have to consider that no matter which reality we are in, certain things can't be changed."

Reid shook his head. "That isn't exactly true. On the series finale of Quantum Leap, Sam found that he could change things outside of the scope of his original visits. He could change the things that he really wanted to..."

Suddenly, Aaron had a thought. "Garcia!" commanded Hotch. "Can you check to see if anything has happened with the surviving Anthrax patients? Did some die later? Or maybe in other ways, since the original incident?"

"Certainly Sir!" said Garcia with a smile. Their tech goddess "Oh, wow..." exclaimed Garcia, as she finished her search. "It's only been a week and a half since the attack, and of the 17 survivors, 3 have since died. Two in an automobile accident, and one from domestic abuse."

Hotch closed his eyes. "So, it is highly possible that no matter what we do..."

Reid put his hand firmly on his lover's shoulder. "It is also highly possible that what we do..."

"...can save Haley." finished Dave. "We have to try."

oOo

On Saturday morning, with renewed determination, the team went to work.

Hotch paced as he began. "The first time, we located Foyet based upon his prescription drug combinations. Garcia and Kevin were able to focus on the drugs he needed that couldn't be substituted by either over-the-counter meds, or items he could procure illegally. Given those parameters, we surmised that he was using the alias Peter Rhea..."

"Peter Rhea?" asked Prentiss.

Reid smiled. "Its an anagram of 'The Reaper'...self-absorbed narcissists never change."

Hotch continued. "At that time, he was living in an apartment in Annapolis. Unfortunately, we didn't figure that out until three months after his attack on me. Once he realized that we had tracked him down, he went after Haley and Jack. I have no idea whether he stalked me from that location, or settled in afterwords, while he hunted for Haley and Jack."

"Do you think he's already there?" asked JJ warily.

"Well," said Garcia, as she typed swiftly on her keyboard. "let's see."


End file.
